Battle 360: Enterprise vs Remnant
by Rinter215
Summary: She was a Legend. He was a Fraud. Yet when Azur Lane finds themselves in Remnant, Jaune and Enterprise will do whatever it takes to tip the balance in their favor. And it start by showing the world the legend of the Grey Ghost.
1. Disappearance

Jaune sat down on his bed, Crocea Mors in his hands. The Breach had been stopped that night. Everyone was celebrating.

Everyone except him. Jaune killed one Grimm, Pyrrha got the highest kills of seventeen. Nora came in second with fourteen, and Ren came in close with eleven.

Now as he sat there, allowing his depression to take hold, NPR, and RWBY were out, getting ready to have fun. Jaune couldn't celebrate.

Not like this.

He pushed and pushed, did everything in his power to become stronger, It amounted to this. One kill. And he barely got it too.

The boy felt tears well up in his eyes and allowed them to drop. 'Even here, I feel like an outcast.' he thought.

lHe drops his sword allowing to clang on the floor before he put his head in his hands. The results are always the same. He wanted to be a little league baseball player: he became the worst valued player of the league. He became part of the middle school band: he barely had any stage time being a backup trumpet player. Hell he even attempted Football: Result: he became the waterboy.

Jaune closed his eyes and sobbed loudly. His life was nothing, No matter how hard he tries, this was the amount he would receive. He trained hard with Pyrrha, the champion of their team. He studied tactics, and terrain, sometimes until late at night, yet after all this and even after the Breach, he amounted to the same skills a simple civilian would have. Jaune felt his heart sank lower as he pick up his sword and leaned it on his night stand. He didn't feel like celebrating. He decided he needs some sleep to clear his mind of his negative thoughts…

Or he was until he heard something wiggle around. Looking to his left, he didn't see anything, but when he switched to his right, he saw it. One of Nora's grenade canisters was moving around as if something was trying to get out. However before he could act on it, the door opened to reveal his team and RWBY.

"Jaune, we have been waiting for you." Pyrrha spoke softly. Jaune did not return her gaze so she stepped in, allowing the others to walk in. When he still said no words. Pyrrha spoke again. "Jaune, are you OK?"

Jaune stood for a few more seconds before finally asking a question. "Nora, did you attempt to put a living thing in one of your grenades?"

Nora raised an eyebrow at her leader. Something living in her ammunition? Sounds unusual but also awesome. Picture it: She could fire a round and upon hitting the ground, the animal inside could leap out and attack whatever she deemed unworthy of life. Mostly Grimm and Pancake activists. Those monsters!

Jaune, still not turning to face them, snapped his fingers, bringing the pink bomber back to reality. Nora, now remembering her team leader's question shook her head. "I haven't done anything like that, Fearless leader. Though thanks for the idea."

Jaune raised a finger at the still moving canister. "Then why is that moving?"

All eyes turned to the round, making their eyes grow wide. Nora however walked over and scooped it up. "No idea fearless leader. Let's crack it and see what's inside."

"Nora" Ren spoke. "I don't think that is a good idea. We don't know what is in there. I suggest we take it to Emerald forest just to be safe."

"But Reeeennnn!" Nora protested. No sooner had she said that the canister moved, tipping it off the bomber's palm. Nora made a grab for it, but it was too late. The canister hit the round and cracked, causing a beam of light to shoot out and hit Jaune's hand. The leader of JNPR yelp as the beam pierced through his aura and into his hand.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out and attempted to reach him but then just as she touched him, his hand turned to dust and moved up his arm. The rest of the group watch in horror as Jaune began to fade away into dust. As it reached his head. Jaune looked at his team one last time. "Guys?" He said before he was completely consumed.

The teams looked on as the remains of their awkward friend fell to the ground. Ruby's eyes began to water, Yang grabbed her, attempting to comfort her. Weiss and Blake stared shocked at the event, while Nora began shaking in fear. Ren, shocked as well could not move nor tear his gaze away from the remaining dust. As for Pyrrha.

She dropped to her knees and and with one mighty cry, she screamed "Jaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuunnnneee!"

Week Later After The Breach

Ozpin stood at the base of the statue symbolizing the huntsman. It had been a week since Jaune had disappeared. During those days, it was chaos of events.

Cardin, who had pleased of the news had made attempts to court Pyrrha, claiming Jaune did not have any feelings for her and that he would be glad to give her what she needs. The boy would not be out of the infirmary until maybe the day before the festival started.

The headmaster told the champion that he will find a replacement for them, only to have her slap him hard. It was a poor choice but one in which she had to cope with. JNPR's replacement was due to move in a weeks time and to say the initial meet and greet a couple days before was negatively received and that was sugar coating it.

The replacement, a young arrogant boy named Cobalt Turner had flirted heavily with RWBY and NP, to their distain. He openly criticized Ren due to his lack of a 'manly weapon' and brushed off Yang's threats when he began his advances with Ruby. However the dam broke when Cobalt then made the comment that Jaune "Was a coward and deserved his fate." Ozpin was surprised that the boy survived the wrath of RWBY and NPR.

Ozpin lowered his gaze from the statue and closed his eyes. Despite having lied to the school, Jaune was irreplaceable. He was the glue to RWBY and JNPR, he made Ren and Nora feel as if they were a family, He made Pyrrha feel like she was ordinary, His clumsiness made Ruby open up more to the world. He had no ill will toward the Faunus, pleasing Blake. He look out for Weiss, when she was stood up by Neptune, And he even kept up with Yang's banter, making bad puns and jokes the blonde brawler was proud of and assisted in watching over Ruby when Yang couldn't be there. Overall, While Yang and Pyrrha were the "Mothers" of the group, Jaune and Ren was no doubt the "Father" figures of them.

It was even more sad as he noticed both Yang, Blake and Pyrrha harbored feelings for the knight. Pyrrha was easy to tell from the beginning of the year, wishing to train the boy; a Mistral tradition of courting, The boy was very dense about traditions as he accepted the Amazon's proposal.

Blake like Jaune because of his willingness to protect Faunus, even babysitting a cat-Faunus child during their winter break while she and RWBY went to the beach. To see Jaune acting like a father made Blake more adamant to take him for her own, to show that Faunus and Humans can coexist with one another.

Yang never harbored feeling for the boy until the dance. Jaune was like a brother to Ruby, watching out for her, when she wasn't around and even checked her over when the Breach was taken care of; a feat she should have done, but was more concerned with killing Grimm. She always made fun of the knight because of his clumsiness, but his closeness to Ruby as a friend and her second sibling like person was heartwarming.

However it was when She went to the dance that made the difference. He reprimanded Neptune for standing up Weiss, Stayed with Ruby as she hid from the dance floor, and when she decided to go to a club later that night, she was saved by him as she ended up drugged by an unknown assailant who then tried to carry her to a nearby alleyway. He barely had gotten her down to her underwear when the Knight found them and knocked the unknown man out, before getting her to a nearby hotel and stood guard over her all night until the next morning. And not only that, he wasn't even looking for her, he was in town to take a brisk walk; a hobby he still did until the Breach.

The fact that he can make Yang's strawberry sunrise was an added bonus. He and Ren were the cooks of the groups, Ren for breakfast and nutritious drinks, Jaune for hearty meals in lunch and dinner. Ozpin even had a taste of his Lobster Seafood combination. He had to stop Glynda from eating the whole thing. Those were great times but now that the Knight was gone, He felt as if he completely failed in his mission overall.

Before he began to walk back to his personal dorm, a voice stopped him. "Huntsman. Huntresses. Humanity's answer to the Grimm. the heroes destined to bring about peace in this world, and yet the universal statement still holds true."

The headmaster turned to see a mysterious woman standing in front of him. With a very stoic look on her face; on that spoke experience in the form of combat, she had long white hair that ran down her lower back, with a white sailor officer hat. Her eyes were a lilac purple, and she wore a white navy shirt with short black skirt, long black stockings with thigh high black and red boots.

She had on a long navy overcoat with the low part having a "CV-6", a tie with an eagle symbol which was the same on her hat, and a belt below her chest.

She had a well endowed body that could have put many ladies to shame. With breasts that were as big as Glynda's and a rear that surpassed many, this lady also looked toned, with abs, biceps, and even her thighs chiseled as if made from stone.

However is was her stance that made her stand out, as she stood a full height of 5.10, at a 'Parade Rest' stance with her free hand behind her back, while the other held her weapon, a unique looking bow, at her side.

She turned her eyes to Ozpin and nodded her head. "War never Changes, regardless of the era."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed at the remark before speaking. "A wise statement. Something he would have agreed to."

His eyes soften as he spoke of the young knight. The woman nodded in understanding but maintained her posture. But as Ozpin lowered his eyes, She took a deep breath. "Jaune is a good person. He is a good and dear friend to me. I'm so glad to have met him."

Ozpin's eyes shot straight up alarmed. "Jaune is alive?" He asked hastily. The woman nodded. "Yes, he is." she replied. "He has spoken of his friends here with me. I am here because of him, because he misses his family."

She slowly walked forward and touch the shoulder of the headmaster, hers eyes showing warmth toward the headmaster.

"I am here to bring him home to you."

Later that day….

Summer Rose, leader of team STRQ and the mother of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, stepped off the Bullhead and began her trek toward Beacon Academy. She had just finished a standard mission for her friend/sister, Raven and decided to visit Glynda as well as her daughters. Carrying two bags of her famous chocolate chips cookies for her daughters, She began to enter, still hearing some students whispering about the attack was fresh in her mind, as when it occurred, she nearly dropped everything to get over there to protect her daughters. It took Raven coming out of hiding and tackling Summer to that ground to stop the leader of STRQ from interfering, saying that the girls needed to learn to fight on their own, if they wished to survive in the world.

After she heard what happened after the breach to JNPR and RWBY. Summer left it to Yang to care for Ruby as they made it clear this Jaune character was very close to her girls.

Ignoring the other students, especially the boys who were staring lustfully at her, Summer made her way to Headmaster's office. As she entered the elevator, she took a deep breath. Ozpin still tries to get her to go on missions for him, but she denied every time. It was the headmaster's doing that nearly got her killed in the Grimm-lands if not for Qrow and Raven hearing about it too. Before she could think about it further, the sound of the elevator reaching the top floor made her stop. When she entered the Headmaster's office she saw Qrow, Gynda, Winter, Ozpin and Ironwood talking to a white haired girl. Or attempting to interrogate the girl who had one of her hands clasped behind her back, calmly answering any questions, while in her other she held a weird bow like weapon.

"What's going on?" Summer asked in confusion, The group in question turned to look at her. "Hey, Sum, just a guest. I guess" said Qrow as he look at girl who nodded at the newcomer. Summer then smirked. "Qrow, doing it again, aren't you?"

Qrow just shrug as the elevator ding again, revealing RWBY and (J)NPR. "MOM!" Ruby and Yang shouts excited as they ran to hug their favorite Supermom. Summer smiled and returned the hug. The moment was broken when the unknown woman cleared her throat.

"Good, you're all here" She spoke."my name is Enterprise, and the reason why I'm here is to tell you about Commander Arc" Their eyes widen as the rest of Headmaster office remained unfazed. Enterprise smiled then sat down in one of the chairs, leaning her weapon on Ozpin's desk. "Jaune is a very grand strategist when I met him. He was scared upon meeting me, but during the Second World War, I-"

"Wait a second." Ironwood cut in, gaining her attention. "A second World War? I don't wish to sound skeptical, Ms Enterprise, but the fact that Remnant had only one Great War debunks your statement."

Mrs Prise smiled. "Your world has, but where I come from, we have had two. And to be honest, I am here not just to bring you back your Leader, but to show you what he's has done for me and the nation we fought under."

The room remained silent, soaking up the new information. Enterprise waited patiently until Ruby decided to try and get the situation under control with the only way she knew how. She zoomed up to The white haired lady, surprising the young woman and asked. "So what kind of weapons do you have?"

Enterprise stared at the little reaper before smiling. She pointed to her weapon and said "This is my bow. It fire projectiles that turns into a squadron of aircrafts. My ammunition consists of either SBD Dauntless dive bombers, SB2C Helldiver dive bomber, Avengers TBF torpedo planes, or F6F Hellcats Fighter planes." Ruby cooed at the deck, fantasizing about the possibilities of having such a weapon until Pyrrha asked the important question. "Wait, you sound as if you are a ship? How do you know Jaune?"

Enterprise smiled. "The reason I have a weapon that is like that of a ship is because in the world where Jaune was, I was a ship." She declared. Everyone looked at her as if she had grown a second head, but the blonde continued. "And the reason I know Jaune personally is because he was the commander of my task force. During the war, we took part in many campaigns, from naval battles to Island hopping. He as well as a couple others led me to victory against Empire of Japan. However when the war ended, I was no longer needed and I was taken apart. Jaune did everything to save me but it was not enough."

The room was silent as Enterprise regained control of herself. Wiping away her tears, she continued. "I thought it was all over, but then I had a dream. It told me that I was going to wake up in Remnant and my job wasn't finished. Jaune was needed back here and as his flagship, It is my job to serve him once more. A job, I couldn't be happier to do. Jaune was to take command and protect me and my task force. A job I know he will fulfill. After all, he told me that as an Arc, he is sworn to uphold his word, no matter the cost."

She finished her tale with a hint of pride. The room was silent before Ruby, being the closest, hugged Enterprise, surprising everyone, especially the Blonde. After a moment, the Reaper let go, her eyes watering. "Well, knowing Vomit-boy, I think it's safe to say you are telling the truth." she spoke. Enterprise smiled warmly, before Weiss spoke. "Wait you said 'Task force? There's more of you?"

Mrs Prise nodded. "Yes, I have Fourteen ships currently with me. Twelve were with me during the first stages of the war while the other two were elsewhere. Not that I mind. They are battleships; you will never find any ship more powerful and more deadly to bear in a fight, both naval and amphibious." The group were astounded by her declaration to her force. Ironwood was surprised. If what she said was true, imagine if he could meet with them. Then he could study how they operate and if the results proved useful, Atlas could have the firepower needed to finally eliminate the Grimm.

Ozpin was also having a positive look on the newcomer. She seemed more experienced and more powerful than even Ms. Nikos. Maybe he could use her to become the next Maiden instead of the Amazon. But first he needed to see her in action.

Qrow was silent but in his mind, he was reeling with questions. A girl who was once a ship. Sounds like a fairy tale. Not to mention she was a very sexy woman. There's not many times he found himself drawn to other than women but this ship was now a girl and if she is battle-hardened in combat, maybe he can educate her in other areas, mainly assist her in fully integrating into a true woman. He was so immersed in his fantasies, he didn't notice Glynda pulling out her crop until he felt the weapon smack him in the back of his head.

Glynda was also taking it in stride but she was giving her respect silently to this woman. She was very well built not just in beauty, but in the form of her muscles. There was no doubt in her mind that if she was a warship in her previous life, then her figure alone showed she was a very well built vessel. A warrior they very well needed in this time.

RWBY and (J)NPR were amazed. This woman fought alongside Jaune as a ship, and she was able to survive a World War II. However If she was really strong, they needed to see if she can hold up against them. Jaune wasn't the best of Huntsman and if she was on par with him, then that meant that the students had two people to train.

Summer watched the young ship/girl with a motherly eye. There was no lie she could see in her eyes. But she had to ask a question. Clearing her throat. She spoke. "So if you are a ship, then what is your full name, and what ship were you."

The blonde girl turned to turned to the leader of STRQ and grinned. "I was and still am an Aircraft Carrier. My Designation is CV-6, My Class is Yorktown." she stood up at attention and salute.

"I am USS Enterprise: Eagle Union's strongest carrier!"


	2. Pride of the Pacific

Chapter 2: Pride of Pacific.

Everyone stared at Enterprise. All were having some funny reactions.

Ruby was staring with comically wide-eyes at the Carrier girl. She knew this girl was experienced, just judging from her way of standing, but to say she was a warship and under the command of Jaune was like saying Jaune took over the cookie factories and allowed the reaper to get cookies free of charge. She knew Jaune was a superior leader to almost if not everyone, including her in Beacon, and a far better strategist then she was in team moves, but to command a ship who literally looks like she could take on Pyrrha and Yang simultaneously and win...Her mind furiously rush to process the information as her body stood there motionless.

Weiss however was overlooking the girl with piercing eyes. Jaune was not the very best in huntsman terms. Heck he wore onesies to bed, made ridiculous attempts to woo her and even tries to act like the knight in the stories at his own humiliation. Him commanding a woman like this, she couldn't see it. This was a woman that carried herself with dignity and grace, having the firepower of a warship in her hands and even looking like she could utterly destroy the academy without flinching. Jaune being in command of this girl? Yeah she would sooner strip for the knight than believe that.

Blake was currently looking at the girl not in the form of the word she was saying but what was physical. Don't get her wrong, she was very pleased with what she had and she was very confident in snatching the Arc for herself but as of that moment, all that was going in the cat-faunus's mind was: "Her butt is bigger than mine. How can a ship's butt bigger than mine!"

The same can be said to Yang, though it was more toward her chest. 'This girl is as big as me! Oh ho girl, I respect you for protecting my Jaune, but there ain't no way in hell that you are stealing him. May the 'Breast' one win. But you got no chance because the Dragonslayer 'ship' has already 'sailed'. Don't worry though. We will find you a new partner. I'll even allow Free 'Shipping'!'

Pyrrha was smiling warmly at the ship. Despite having a bit of jealousy at the woman's figure, she acted as if she was more of a sister to Jaune. Hopefully she was right. Nevertheless, she decided to put her down on her mental list in rivals for Jaune's heart.

Ren was smiling both externally and Internally. His brother was alive. Not only that, he made an impact in another world. He had commanded a Task Force of ships that look powerful if Enterprise was anything to say about. Jaune made a far better leader than he could ever had. When he returned. He knew that not only will he have his leader back, he had a chance to learn from his brother many thing that could help him find peace to his hometown.

Nora was….Well she was Nora. She ran up to Enterprise and began drilling her with questions. "Does your world have pancakes? Do you have sloths? Gasp, do you know what a sloth sounds like? Have you ever cook pancakes in your ship's mess?"

Enterprise was trying to keep a straight face and failing as Nora grilled her. Finally she broke down laughing. Nora stepped back to allow the Carrier some room as the girl hunch over, still laughing. The room watched the carrier for a moment as she finally regained herself and stood back up. "Yes, I have had cooks prepare pancakes...inside me. I have never met a sloth so I don't know what they sound like."

Both Yang and Blake let out a small snicker while Nora let out an "Aww". Enterprise kept her smile as she continued. "You remind me of Northampton, Nora. She even had your name as one of her nicknames." Her face fell. "I miss her."

Nora brought a hand to her mouth shocked but regained her composure and hugged the Carrier, once again surprising the girl. "Jaune had a ship name Nora too? I was with him in spirit, Ren! Maybe there was a Ren nickname for a ship too." Ren let out a chuckle as Enterprise tried desperately to break away as the pink bomber cut off her ability to breath, but helped to pull back Nora from Enterprise, allowing the mighty carrier to praise fate for keeping her alive. As soon as she got back up though, RWBY closed in and began to ask even more questions about her world. Ironwood had disappeared somewhere, worrying her, but she had faith in her task force. She did order them to stay out of trouble. Surely they can do something as simple as that….

Meanwhile in Vale

"Was meinst du damit, dass du dieses Geld nicht nimmst? (What do you mean you don't take this money?)" Scharnhorst growled as an old shopkeeper crossed his arms in defiance. While they were waiting for Enterprise to call for them, Ironblood Bismarck had her two bodyguards, Scharnhorst and Gneisenau look around to get a better layout of the land. After and hour of scouting, both battle cruisers decided to get a bite to eat.

Only problem though was the fact that their money was frowned upon by the shopkeep who was keeping their food from them.

"I don't know what you are saying!" The shopkeeper replied. He was about to say something when another voice spoke. "They are asking if they can pay. but it's ok, because i got this." The Battlecruisers and the shopkeeper turned to see a male walking up to them. Wearing dark grey baggy pants with leather boots, he had on a long navy blue tunic cut in three different places. the two front sashes and rear sash extended down to his lower legs. His chest bore the insignias of Eagle Union, Royal Navy, Sakura Empire, and Iron-blood. underneath the tunic was a tight undershirt. His hair was in an undercut fashion with a neatly trimmed goatee showing.

The Shopkeeper didn't know who he was but the girls did. "Kommandant!"

Jaune grinned and hugged the two battlecruisers . The girls smiled warmly for a few seconds before they parted, and the commander turned his attention to the shopkeeper. Pulling out a small 20 lien card, he tossed it to the old man who eagerly took it and rang up the noodles. Scharnhorst and Gneisenau's eyes were then shining brightly at the food now free for them to consume.

The problem solved, Jaune then turned and called out. "Come in girls! The food is ready!" Scharnhorst turned her head and watched as the girls he called entered Her eyes melted at the sight of the destroyer Spence who looked like she was super timid. She had pinkish long hair, wearing a small sailor's dress outfit, with purple heels and dark pantyhoes. She had on a small sailor cap with a small feather on it as well as amber eyes. She look to be a destroyer class but her personality made her look anything but. Her eyes were scanning around as if she was looking for threats while her hands fidgeted with each other. Gneisenau saw her as well, letting out a soft "aww" as Spence found a seat and climbed up. The shopkeeper turned to her, making her "eep" for a second before speaking "Eh...I'm Spence...C-c-c-can I have what they are having?" No sooner had she said that, she immediately ducks as a bowl of noodles landed in front of her. A few seconds past before Spence lifts her head to show only her eyes. When nothing bad occurred, she cautiously picked up a fork and began eating.

Scharnhorst, being the closest put a hand on her back and gently rubbed it. The action made Spence feel a bit more safe as she continued to eat. Northampton had short hair and wore a very revealing outfit. She had on white workout shorts as well as a white workout bra that hat a bright yellow star on her right side of her breast while a long blue strip ran down the middle of her left breast side. One side of her legs had black wrappings around it, grey and red armored boots, lime green eyes and a yellow bow in her hair. As she got her order she turned to Jaune. "Thank you Commander. I will repay you someday."

Missouri, Wisconsin, and New Jersey were similar. The trio sported a light grey corset with their respective designation number 62, 63, and 64. They had on mini skirts that barely hid their lower region, as well as a garter belt with stocking that were literally in the form of the American flag. One side showed the red and white stars and stripes while the other side was blue and white stripes. All three had blonde hair and had on white arm length gloves. The literal sight of them showed both Scharnhorst and Gneisenau that these girls were the upgraded versions of Battleships. Especially since their lead ship was literally the commander.

The three Iowa-Class ladies sat down and ordered as well. Vestal sat beside Missouri and began tinkering with something while literally slurping the contents of the bowl to herself. Jaune sat down next to Spence and rubbed her back the same way as Scharnhorst, making the small destroyer hum in relaxation as she ate. Scharnhorst opened her mouth but Jaune knew her answer. "Spence was was sunk during Typhoon Cobra. The one they call Halsey's Typhoon. The sinking made her as she is today. It was a bad call on his part and since I had the opportunity to bring back any ship with me here, I had to bring her. She deserves to live a full life."

Immediately Gneisenau and Scharnhorst's eyes softened even more as Spence blushed a bit but continued eating. Missouri, having finished her meal, got up and quickly moved to the little destroyer's side. "Hey, Spency, wanna check out the store?" Spence was slurping her last noodle when she looked at her big sister. She was about to turn and ask Jaune when he put his hand on her shoulders. "Go Spence. Enjoy some time with your sisters."

Spence smiled then felt herself being picked up by Missouri who walked into a built in store, carrying the destroyer in a baby like style much. New Jersey and Gneisenau followed suit while Vestal took over their bowls and began eating what remained. Scharnhorst, Northampton, and Wisconsin both turned to Jaune who smiled.

"I managed to intercept the Destroyers 'E' brought with her, and took them to a safe area where everyone can relax. Even has a pool and hot tub..." The girls eyebrows raised as Jaune smiled. "Welcome to Remnant, ladies."

Back with Beacon

RWBY, (J)NPR, and Summer were sitting around in their room getting ready to watch "Battle 360: Enterprise" using a film projector and screen Enterprise borrow from one of her chick like helpers. It would have been faster if Enterprise hadn't taken her time to show off her helpers. It took the carrier a half hour to save them from the overwhelming girls of RWBY and NP, while Summer was herself resisting against the cute animals.

Ozpin And his inner circle were up in his personal lounge to watch it. Due to the overwhelming majority that was female, the headmaster decided that watching it separately with his male counterparts would be beneficial to all. The girls would see this with Enterprise and Glynda keeping them in check while the men watched the show with no interuptions.

As Enterprise help get set up in team Rwby's room, she heard a knocking at the door. She walked over and opened it to see something surprising. There stood two women: One adorned in an armored red robe with hair similar to Yang's if black and wielding a katana like sword. The other Enterprise knew too well. "Yorktown!"

The two sister hugged, crying as if they haven't seen one another for a long time. The woman in red entered to find Summer getting up to hug her while Yang's and Ruby's eyes widened.

"Raven!"

"Mom!"

"Aunty Rae"

Raven tried to no avail to resist Summer's hug. However as she struggled to get out of her leader's hold, Enterprise and Yorktown entered, tear stains visible on both the girls faces. As the girls looked on, Yorktown gave a small wave as Enterprise began to explain.

"Ladies. This is Yorktown. My sister. She is a Carrier like me." The girl announced proudly. RWBY and NP decided to take a long look at the new carrier. She had white hair and blue eyes, the same as her sister. She also had a navy blue dress with a inner white blouse. Dark grey pantyhoes, blue heels with red fins on the outside, and a red white and blue band on her right arm.

The carrier in question turned to her sister. "Commander Arc is here, My dear little sister. I am just here to tell you that there's more of us and we are coming to Beacon by tomorrow." Enterprise was surprised. "How many are there?" she asked. Yorktown chuckled. "A Lot of old friends sis. We got Battleships Missouri, New Jersey, Wisconsin, Vestal" Enterprise's smile grew at Vestal's name as Yorktown continued. "Spence, Northampton, Me, Hornet, Lexington, Massachusetts, Essex, Albacore, South Dakota, and all the Battleships from Pearl Harbor. There are more but I can't think of them on top of my head."

Enterprise's eyes watered. "Lex, Essex, and Hornet are here?"

Yorktown smiled. "I don't know how he did it sis, but he got our family back." she confirmed.

Enterprise sat down to soak up the new information. Around them, the Huntresses were reeling. More ships were here, and more importantly, Enterprise's sister carriers were alive. Yang and Ruby smiled. It was hard to lose family, but to see a woman who lost so much in a world war only to reunite with them by the will of Jaune was touching. Even Raven and Summer were silently giving the ship carriers a moment of relief.

Enterprise got up after a moment and wiped her tears away before turning back to her group. "You said all the Battleship from Pearl does that me-"

"Yes, E." Yorktown cut her off. "Arizona is with them. Boy was she couldn't stop crying at missing out on the war."

The girls laughed, even as the Huntresses looked at each other confused. Enterprise noticed and cleared her throat. "Well, uhm I believe we should start, eh?"

Yorktown got up and once again waved at the girls. "Well I better leave. I'll be reading up on the new tactics Commander Arc has for us but tomorrow, expect a family reunion."

She then slapped Enterprise's rear, getting a shriek from the girl before leaving. Enterprise stood there for a moment, rubbing her butt before turning on the projector.

RWBY and NPR moved to sit on the bean bags they had and brought out the snacks that they took from the cafeteria while Raven and Summer grabbed the desk chairs and sat on them; Summer leaning back on them while Raven twisted the chair around and sat with the back of it in front so that she could rest her arms on it. Both had a large drink of soda in their hands. Enterprise started up the show before going to another chair with another drink in her hand; a glass of orange juice. The men also with their respective food and drink had started up the show and thus the story began..


	3. Call to Duty (Part 1)

The opening scene reveals a large metallic ship with a flat wooden deck on top. On the deck were numerous aircrafts, and a man sweeping the deck in front of them. The scene then cuts to an aerial view of the ship

Weiss was unimpressed with the ship. Atlas ships were elegant and beautiful. This hulk of metal was a slab of wood and concrete put together.

 _Narrator: "USS Enterprise."_

Weiss immediately sucked in her words. Behind her, Enterprise smirked.

The scene then acts like a camera flashing, showing the angles of the carrier.

 _Narrator: "AKA: "The Big E." A fighting city of steel"_

"I'll say." Yang snickered. Enterprise looked at her confused before looking at her body. 'I'm not big…' She thought. '...Am I?'

The ship then turns blue as the scene then speeds away to a group of planes shown in red racing toward the ship. The scene then cuts back to normal colors as guns including one with 4 barrels open up on the incoming fighters, dispersing black smoke and tracer rounds at the enemy. 

Ruby's eyes widened. "Holy Cats! You have a four barrel turret? What is it? Can it shot lasers? Can it mechashift into another weapon?"  
To her dismay, Enterprise shook her head. "No, that's my 1.1-inch gun. She was meant for shooting down aircrafts. And she is just that, sorry."  
*"Oh" Ruby said pouting but in her mind she envisioned making a version of the turret that fired lasers AND turned into a tank, Yang noticed the smile that began to creep it's way onto her baby sisters face and she internally groaned thinking of the coming sleepless nights.

 _Narrator: "She is the most revered and and decorated ship of World War II"_

One of the Enterprise's guns destroys a fighter plane's wing, sending it into the water below. The scene then revert back to showing the Enterprise as blue before showing more enemies of the warship in terms of airplanes, other ships, and even submarines. 

_Narrator: "In this 360 degree battlefield, where threats loom on the seas, in the skies, and in the ocean depths. The Enterprise's enemies could be anywhere…"_

The scene then shows some of the guns firing and even a plane with one of its wings on fire plunging into the ocean having been hit.

 _Narrator: "...and everywhere."_

The scene then shows a submarine firing a torpedo which streaks in the water before hitting an aircraft carrier, possibly the Enterprise. The scene then goes blue going away from the Enterprise with planes taking off of her deck, before rushing away toward a nearby island with a large contingency of fighters with the word 'Zeros' etched above them. 

_Narrator: "Now follow this seabound band of brother through four years of hell. From Pearl Harbor to the doorstep of Japan"_

The scene then shows much larger plane flying over some buildings, its bomb bay doors open to reveal a tube-like device that drops from the aircraft and explodes upon hitting the ground, now revealed to be a bomb. The scene then shows a unknown middle-aged man with broad shoulders, a brown shirt with a white under shirt and a military style haircut speaking to the camera. 

_Unknown Man: "You know, you did this to us, watch this. Here we come now."_

The scenes then depict planes flying through puffs of smoke, a couple men running across the deck of the carrier before finally showing a defense turret failing to stop a plane from diving on them. 

_Narrator: "There's nowhere to run when the war is all around you."_

Ironwood reminisced those words and briefly recalled his grandfather saying something similar as he told him stories about the Great War and what it was like fighting both the Grimm and humans.

"No kidding" Yang muttered. These were just opening scenes but if they said anything, then the girls would be in for a ride.

The plane finally drops its bomb payload, only to narrowly miss the carrier, 

**_Narrator: "Battle 360: USS Enterprise: Call to Duty."_**

As the Narrator gives a brief credit to the Enterprise Rent-A-Car service, the show finally begins, revealing the front of the Enterprise once again. Then as the shot soars above the deck of the ship, Something appears in the form of words.

 **'Central Pacific, February 1st 1942.'**

Narrator: "The Aircraft Carrier, USS Enterprise with 2800 men onboard steams through hostile waters near the Marshall Islands. War on the high seas has been raging for almost two months. Tensions on board run high."

The scene then goes blue and shoots away from the Enterprise to a something red in the distance. It is revealed to be five bombers speeding toward the carrier at breakneck speed.

 _Narrator: "1:40 pm. Two miles off the carriers starboard bow, five twin-engine Japanese bombers break out of the clouds and swoop toward the Enterprise in a low glide. They are Mitsubishi G4Ms. Allied code-name: Betty."_

"I'll be honest E. Your enemies look pretty inferior to anything we have faced." Weiss pointed out. Enterprise couldn't help but to shrug. "Believe me Weiss, as the show rolls on, you may regret having said that."

Weiss quickly caught on and carefully chose her next words. "I mean no disrespect of course, but just to point out; Our bullhead can withstand Grimm Nevermore feathers bearing down on them."

"Are you seriously comparing a bird to this, Ice-Queen?"

"Shut it Xiao Long."

The scene shows a close up to the bombers and then reveals a few statistics on the plane. 

**Crew: 7**

 **Max Speed: 265 M.P.H**

 **Payload: Up to 2200 lbs. bombs**

 _"Enterprise's Anti-Aircraft guns greet the invaders with a cloud of lead."_

Enterprise opens up on the incoming threat, unleashing a barrage of tracer rounds toward the bombers. Yellow tracers streak into the sky, exploding shrapnel into the air, creating a puff of smoke.

"Whoa." Ruby exclaimed. She never seen a ship defend herself like that, Even atlas ships pride themselves with a 'one shot, one kill' ratio. Which wasn't much. The highest count a Atlas battlecruiser had tallied was about 14 kills, and that ship was destroyed when someone messed around with the ships power, causing a chain reaction and blew up the cruiser with everyone lost.

However one look at Weiss and Ruby immediately ate her words as the heiress began to rant. "T-t-that's not efficient. E, I understand shooting them down but wouldn't have been best if you used precision firing to knock them down?"

"Weiss, I don't thi-"

"No, She has a point Pyrrha." Enterprise cut in. Weiss sat pleased with herself until the ship continued. "And she would have been right, if there wasn't what the Japs did if their aircraft was hit."

 _Narrator: "Even with the Carrier's guns banging away, The Japanese Betty's are still determined to deliver their 132 lbs. High explosives unto Enterprise's deck. Just one hit could put this floating airfield out of commission"_

The five Betties brave the fire and close in, flying right over the Enterprise. Her men watch in horror as the Japanese bombers open a small compartment on the bottom of their planes.

 _Narrator: "Japanese planes open their bomb bay doors and let the ordinance fly."_

Everyone flinched waiting for the bomb to hit Enterprise.

The bombs fall away from their aircraft fall straight into…..the ocean.

 _Narrator: "All bombs miss, but one is close enough to rock the Enterprise. Shrapnel rains down on the carrier's deck, mortally wounding one of her men."_

An explosion hits too close to the deck of Enterprise and sounds of shrapnel hit the deck is heard. The Planes then begin to fly away, closing their bomb bay doors as they did. "

 _Narrator: "With their bomb bays empty, the enemy planes bug out."_

"Nice try, boys, Better luck next time." Yang mocked the screen. RWBY and every other female other than Enterprise rolled their eyes at the Blonde Brawler.

However the next scene shows a Betty with its wing on fire. 

_Narrator: "...except for one in the rear."_

It was the rear plane in the formation. It had been hit by the defensive flak from Enterprise.

 _Narrator: "Although American gunfire has left her critically wounded, the last bomber does a 180-degree left turn and buzzes back toward the carrier."_

The Betty is seen doing so, the flames licking it's injured wing. As he did so, the scene changes to one of black and white; it was an actual video footage of the attack. As the footage played, a different voice came on. It sound old and rugged. Then to the right, an old man appeared, He was James Barnhill; the Ship's Bugler/Bomb fuser - USS Enterprise. 

_James Barnhill: "He knew he lost. And he was going down, so he thought he'd take some of us with him."_

 _Narrator: "Enterprise Captain George Murray orders instant evasive action: Full right rudder"_

The Enterprise immediately veers to the right.

 _Narrator: "As the ship attempts to swing to the right, out from under the bomber, the enemy dips down to just a couple hundred feet above the water."_

 _James Barnhill: "All the guns that could were firing at it. But it kept coming on. It kept coming and coming."_

 _Narrator: "Aviation Mate Bruno Peter Gaido sees the impending disaster and scrambles into action."_

The scene was shown in a first person view as Bruno raced toward a fighter plane sitting on Enterprise's deck. The same unknown man from the opening showed up. He was identified as 1Sgt. William Bodette: A member of the United States Marine Corps..

Confused, Weiss turned to Enterprise. "What is the Marine Corps?"

Enterprise smiled. "The Marines are one of the branches of the United States Armed Forces, they are some of the most heroic men you will ever find and responsible for conducting expeditionary and amphibious operations with the United States Navy as well as the Army and Air Force"

RWBY and NP's eyes widened. Maybe the Marines were like the Huntsman; Heroes of the world against evil. Ruby began daydreaming about what it would be like to be a Marine; Holding Crescent Rose high while standing ready to take on whatever enemies were there.

Weiss was also daydreaming. Only she was using the Marines as Security guards for when she took back the SDC. Schnee Marines? Has a nice ring to it.

Blake was writing in her book. Not her smut one. She was seeing if she could make a faunus form of Marines to better secure the right of Faunus. Maybe switch out the Guards in Menagerie to her style of Faunus Marines.

Yang was also dreaming like Ruby, Only hers was more kicking ass and taking names in the Marines. Being a hero was secondary to her priority which was adventure.

Raven was eyeing the man with a critical eye. 'This man looks strong' she thought. 'If this was what the best of warriors Enterprise's world had, then they would do nicely in my tribe.'

Summer was smiling. So even in another world, there was a force that fought evil, maybe led the other branches to victory as evil forces tried to take over. The mother wasn't as naive as her daughters but even she hoped she was right in this regard.

 _1Sgt. William Bodette: "This sailor actually ran across the flight deck, jumped into a parked airplane, got on one of the machine guns from the plane"_

 _Dusty Kleiss: " And he took the guns up like this and he started shooting at him like this."_

The scene showed Bruno firing the weapon at the incoming plane, following it's trajectory as it came down.

"Yeah! Show that plane who's boss." Ruby and Yang cheered. Raven remained stoned faced. 'That boy should have fled when he had the chance. He's going to get himself killed, all for a hulk of iron that floats.'

"Bring it down!" Weiss shouted, losing her gracefulness for a moment. "Bring it down. Bring it down!"

Blake also lost her silent personality for a moment. "Lead the target, Bruno! You're missing the entire thing!"

Ironwood was silent as he observed Bruno. As a Soldier, he understood the willingness to protect the ship, but in accordance to Atlas protocol, Bruno violated a rule. Don't put yourself in harms way if it is avoidable.

Ozpin watched with interest at the exchange of gunfire. 'Impressive' he thought. 'If Enterprise's men were this adamant on defending her, then it's safe to say, the ship was beloved by her crew.' He began to seriously consider using Enterprise instead of Pyrrha to become the next Maiden. But that was still clustered with problems. As a maiden, they would need to train her to assault the Grimmlands, If possible, even merge Amber's personality with Enterprise, so both Maiden and Carrier powers would bring a huge advantage to the field.

Qrow however was the most vocal. "Come on, dude! Clip his wings, send him to a watery grave!"

 _Narrator: With the ship moving sideways, at the last moment the suicidal enemy bomber charts a flight plan for maximum destruction. He banks sharply to the right, on a collision course with the Enterprise._

The scene shows the camera view of the enemy wing as it swooped down toward the carrier.

The room's eye widen. The Japanese was showing no remorse in killing himself to kill the Americans.

"I can't watch!" Ruby shrieked, using her hood to cover her eyes. Yang put Ruby on her lap and held her close. Weiss and Blake stared at the Japanese plane coming down and let their minds run wild.

'They would kill themselves to destroy lives. This is barbaric!' Weiss shrieked in her mind.

'This is scary. I mean, I get it. It's war but this...this is not was I thought war was going to be.' Blake thought. As a former White Fang Operative, she had led missions that sometimes would result in someone being injured, but they stayed and did their best to bring the wounded home. She couldn't see the group pull off something like this. Surely Adam would know better...right?

Pyrrha, Ren, Glynda, Summer, and Nora watched with wide eyes as the bomber came down, hoping the plane would turn around and leave or fall short of the ship. Raven was silently surprised that the Japanese would consider this type of tactic. 'To sacrifice oneself to kill your enemies.' She pondered, 'Pretty stupid move but I won't lie about the results.'

Enterprise narrowed her eyes at the scene. She remembered the so called "kamikaze", their philosophy of death before defeat; A thought that left a bad taste in her mouth. To her, it was far more honorable to live and continue the fight for one's home

 _Narrator: As the bomber crosses over the deck, it's right wing shears off the tail section of Gaido's plane._

The Japanese plane was in an almost full 90 degrees to his right as he flew over, but his right wing hit the fuselage and ripped it off, swinging Gaido around as he continued to fire away.

The groups watch in amazement as the plane narrowly misses Bruno. At that moment, everyone held their breath.

 _Narrator: ..But the intrepid Machinist's Mate is unhurt and still firing as the enemy plane skids off the carrier deck._

Both girls and men watch as the Japanese plane falls straight into the ocean, with Bruno still firing at the now down plane. A moment later. Everyone was cheering. Even Ironwood.

Summer and Ruby though were the loudest.

"OHMYOUM! IGOTTATRYTHATONTHEBACKOFTHEPLANE! Ruby and Summer overexcited takes over

"RUBY!", "SUMMER!" Raven and Yang scolded the two much to embarrassment of Summer acting as a child and Ruby herself with an innocent smile. As the two girls felt their face heat up, they heard Enterprise laughs "You two are so adorable"

The two Roses were even more embarrassed while the rest of the girls continued giggling. Raven rubbed her team leader's head, while Yang simply hugged her sister much to the little reaper's dismay.

 _Dusty Kleiss: And the gunner took the plane around, Shot him a number of times till he hit the ocean._

Actual footage of a plane hitting the ocean is then shown, very close to the ship the video was filmed from.

 _Narrator: It is clear to his shipmates that Gaido's heroics saved the day. His quick actions spared the carrier a devastating blow._

Flashback scenes appear, showing a few sailors before it goes to a repeat of Gaido in first person running toward the plane. More flashbacks appear about Gaido's actions, before ending with a real footage of the plane slamming into the ocean.

 _Narrator: The Commanding officer of the Aircraft Carrier group, Rear Admiral Jaune, M, Arc has watched the extraordinary shootout from the Enterprise's bridge._

The scene then cuts to a man with blonde hair and blue eyes staring out at the sea; a determined expression on his face. He had of a naval officer uniform on with a sailor's cap on his head. The next scene shows a photoshopped version of him watching the scene unfold.

"It's Jaune!" Ruby screamed. RWBY and NPR smiled at the boy on the deck. Pyrrha smiled as she stared at the Admiral. 'He was always meant for something. Even if it was here with me.' she thought

Glynda also smiled. The boy who she so passionately thought never belonged in Beacon was shown leading a fight in the ocean. She now knew she was wrong. The fraud became a hero. And she was hard pressed to say he was indeed inspiring.

Enterprise watched the group with a smiled. She never thought the Admiral was this loved. He always spoke as if he was the weakest. Yet the faces don't lie. He was beloved here as he was to her, her task force and her men.

Ozpin smiled. Jaune was no doubt there, leading the Enterprise to victory. He always knew the boy would amount to greatness. He closed his eyes. He hoped he would forgive him for taking his ship to inherit the Maiden powers.

 _Jack Leaming: Rear Seat Gunner-USS Enterprise: Ten Minutes after that was over, Arc called down and said, "Who was that guy in the rear seat of that airplane that fired at the attacking plane?" and he said "Send them up to the bridge!"_

"But he didn't do anything! He saved the ship!" Ruby cried. Weiss was about to say something when Glynda beat her to it. "Ms Rose, I do not believe Mr Gaido is being disciplined for his actions. Rather I do believe he will be commended. Actions displayed by him, saved his fellow sailors and Ms Enterprise."

Ruby smiled for a moment before Ms Goodwitch continued. "I suggest you take heed however. Mr Gaido's actions were heroic, but the outcome could have been different."

"Indeed." Raven cut in. "All the plane had to do was dip down a couple more meters and hit Enterprise. To be honest, it's a literal miracle he flew over."

RWBY and NPR pondered over the new information as the show continued.

 _Jack Leaming: From Gaido's description, he stood at attention, saluted. The Admiral says. "What is your name?" and he said "Bruno Gaido"._

"Don't military officials or members usually say their rank before their name?" Weiss turned to Enterprise. The ship nodded. "They are trained to do so, but there are times where you forget. Most of the time it's because they are still processing the fact that they are standing in front of the Commanding officer."

Weiss looked confused. "So Mr Gaido was intimidated by Arc because he was commander of you?"

Enterprise shook her head. "Nope. Even more important: He was commander of the Task Force"

The look she got from all the girls made her wish she had an on board camera.

 _Jack Leaming: "What Rank are you Bruno?" "Aviation Machinist Mate Third Class." He said "Bruno, you are now Aviation Machinist Mate First Class"_

"B-b-but how!" Weiss exclaimed, her memory began to shut down, still trying to wrap her mind around the whole ordeal. Enterprise watched her for a bit before deciding to stay out of it, opting to reply if the Schnee had another question.

 _Narrator: For Enterprise's Sailors, It's just another day on the job; One of the many close calls they and the most revered Aircraft Carrier in History will face over the coming four years._

The scene began to show the waters and sky around the ship, revealing ships on the sea surface, Planes in the sky, and submarines in the sea.

 _Cdr Alan Pietruszewski: U.S Navy (Ret.) Top Gun Graduate: Now these guys on the Enterprise had a 360-degree view of the entire war. They got surface threats. You've got an air threat, you got subsurface threats, so it's all around, above and below you was their battlespace._

"Whoa". Ruby gasped. Yang raised an eyebrow. "So basically, everywhere you look may have lurked something ready to kill you?"

Enterprise nodded to the Blonde, Gynda decided to ask. "So you were equipped for virtually anything, correct Ms E?"

The ship lowered her head. "I would like to think so. However, Admiral Arc pointed out that no matter if you have the best technology or the best defensive guns on deck. You will still be vulnerable and still be hurt"

Once again, the room returned their attention to the screen.

 _Narrator: A ship earns one battle star for every battle she fights. By the end of the War in the Pacific, The 'Big E' will earn 20 of them. Three more than any other ship, and seven more than any other carrier, and the nickname 'Lucky E'._

RWBY was staring wide-eyed at the screen before turning to the woman in question, who's smirk grew a little wider at the girls reactions; Weiss' being richer than the Schnee family bank accounts all put together.

 _James Barnhill: A lot of people call the Enterprise the Lucky E, but I don't think she was so lucky as she was good._

 **1936**

 _Narrator: The Story of the Enterprise began six years earlier. Launched in 1936, USS Enterprise: Alphanumeric Designation: CV-6; is a new breed of Aircraft Carrier._

The scene cut to a tactical display of the Enterprise. The view going alongside her sides 

**CV-6 USS Enterprise**

 **Displacement: 25,000 tons**

 **Range: 12,000 miles**

 **Top Speed: 32.5 Knots**

 **Armaments: 24 .50-Caliber Machine Guns, 4 Quad 1.1 inch Cannons, 8 5-inch guns.**

 **Lighter by 16,000**

 **Carries = amounts of planes**

 _Narrator: Yorktown Class, The Super Carrier of it era. It's a sleek-hulled medium-weight vessel, 108 feet wide with a flight deck running across almost the full 809 feet of her length. Her deck is Washington State timber, Her hull, Pennsylvania steel._

 _Displacing 25,000 tons when fully loaded, the Enterprise has a range of 12,000 miles, with a top speed of 32 and a half knots._

 _She's armed with twenty four .50-Caliber Machine Guns, four quad 1.1 inch cannons, and eight 5-inch guns that can take out air or surface targets from a maximum range of 18,200 yards._

 _The Big E weighs more than 16,000 tons less than the older carriers in the fleet, but can carry the same amount of warplanes into battle. She's more fuel efficient…_

Ironwood grinned. A better fuel-efficient warship was good. Add in the firepower and you had a fortress in the air, or in Enterprise's case, on the sea.

 _...more agile..._

Blake and Weiss smiled. Tanking hits is good, but you have so many chances before you go down. Having agility alongside armor was even better, you can avoid attacks when you can, and take hits and move forward when you can't.

 _...more deadly._

"Ah yeah" Yang cheered. Ruby raised her fist in the air, while Summer did the same. Raven nodded in approval at the many modifications Enterprise had to combat her opponents.

 _Willard Norberg: Yeoman- USS Enterprise: The Enterprise had a spirit about it, Indomitability. No other ship was going to compare with it._

 _Narrator: The Enterprise can carry up to 96 aircrafts._

 _Cdr Alan Pietruszewski: It is an armed airport. They have all of those workshops and areas underneath the flight deck, called the Hangar deck where they service the planes and where the planes are usually stowed. There are three elevators and that's how those planes are brought up to the flight deck or taken below._

 _Narrator: The carrier is the floating base for one squadron of TBD Devastator Torpedo Bombers. The slowest aircraft which are typically held back until enemy surface ships have been spotted;_

RWBY looked very uncomfortable at the plane while Pyrrha scanned the plane with a critical eye. Her simple appearance showed the Amazon that the TBD was a obsolete design. Heck she could tell Nora to shoot five grenade at it in total and could still bring it down, and Nora preferred a ratio of destruction rather than doing precision or critical hits..

 _Narrator: One squadron of Grumman F4F Wildcat Fighter planes patrols near the ship, guarding it from air attack;_

"Now those are planes!" Yang grinned

"Yeah! These wildcats look scary." Nora crackled. "Maybe they should paint it better. Make it have a mouth. Ooh ooh! The shark mouth on it."

Before the girls said any more. Enterprise cut in. "Girls, the Wildcat still had flaws. And Nora," The pink bomber looked at the ship. "There was a squadron in China that already had the shark mouth on their aircraft."

Everyone shuddered as Nora grinned even more.

 _Narrator: And two squadrons of SBD Dauntless Scout bombers are routinely deployed to search 200 square-miles sectors in all directions for enemy presence. If the Enemy is located,_

The scene then showed a single plane rotating slowly with her statistics appearing. 

**SBD Dauntless**

 **Crew of 2**

 **Max speed: 250 M.P.H.**

 **Armaments: 2 .50-caliber machine guns, 2 .30-caliber machine guns, 1,200 lbs. of bombs**

 _Narrator: The SBD, with a two-man crew and a max speed of 250 miles per hour can win an air to air shootout with the two .50-caliber machine guns in its nose. And dual rear-mounted .30-caliber free floating machine guns. It also has the capability of hitting enemy ships with 1,200 pounds of bombs._

Ruby was having a mini weapons orgasm as the Dauntless arsenal was read off. Weiss slowly nodded her head in approval. With four guns in the warplane, she would be hard press to say it wasn't lethal.

She felt something tap her, and she turned to see Enterprise hold out her hand. On her palm was a huge bullet, a .50-Caliber; bigger than Ruby's dust rounds she uses for Crescent Rose. Allowing the Round to drop into her hand, Weiss's eyes widened at the sheer weight the round had.

She passed the round to Ruby who was holding the bullet like it was a holy relic. She pulled out Ruby ask if she could keep the holy relic, to which Enterprise replied "Ask Jaune"

The round was passed around to everyone and the weight shocked everyone. Especially Yang, the strongest of RWBY and on par with Pyrrha and Nora, was used to using Shotgun shells. Even Nora was surprised by the weight which was slightly heavier than her grenades.

A Dauntless Scout plane rolls down the flight deck of Enterprise, Picking up speed before lifting off into the air at the end of the deck. 

_Narrator: With its cadre of warplanes Enterprise is well equipped for battle with Japan. But none of the Big E's pilots have ever fired a shot in anger._

The scene then goes to a tactical scene showing the Dauntless in blue taking off before the camera zoom away to a Island with dozens of planes in red swarmg over it. The scene then switches back to it original CG animated style, only this time showing the red planes as green. Te insignia was different. All had a red circle on their fuselage. They were Japanese planes. A few more scenes then show one plane charge a ship while another drops a bomb onto another. 

_How will they respond when the empire of the Sun delivers its first attack?_

The scene ended and Enterprise stopped the show temporarily to allow the girls to get more refreshments, however her simple day was about to get intense...

Vale City, Vale Style

Missouri and Spence arrived at the nearby clothing store known as Vale Style. As they were nearing the food cart that housed Colorado and New Mexico, Spence saw the store and internally wished to go and see for herself. Missouri saw her look and after their meal was done and Missouri brought her to said store, Spence wasted no time zipping in, checking out the many dresses they had in her size. Missouri decided to check out some of the garter belts they had for sale, while New Jersey and Colorado saw a nearby arcade room and made their way there.

Unknown to the Battleship and Destroyer, a brown haired girl with sunglasses and wearing beret was also looking around and came across the bigger girl. One look was all it took for Coco Adel to begin dislike Missouri's outfit. Spence came up to the woman in Coco's sights, making the Leader of CFVY silently coo. She had seen many children before, but in the cuteness level, Spence took the cake and swallowed it whole.

Bringing her thoughts back to her much taller counterpart, Coco decided that she couldn't hold her tongue any more. She strolled up to the two and waited for the Battleship to notice her. Missouri meanwhile was not liking the selections the store had and turned only to see a woman with a beret and sunglasses stare her down. Confused, Missouri decided to break the ice. "Yes?"

"What are you wearing?" Coco replied, stunning the Battleship. "That's not your clothes is it? Is it for a cosplay party?"

Missouri's shock became anger. "Excuse me?" How dare this bitch call her out on her attire. This was what defined the Battleship. To criticize it was like saying the ship itself looked hideous when in the form of the ship. Coco was too into her rant, as she continued. "No, because even cosplay have standards. Look lady, you seem nice, so I am going to help you. What you are wearing basically says 'Look at me, Bend me over and take your chance!' You need something more stylish, not to mention colorful. Grey Blue and Red? Those are colors that are not meant to go together."

Missouri was reaching new levels of fury as the CFVY leader ended her rant. Coco knew she was riling the battleship up, and that is good. Some people would take her advice and she'd help them out. Others though liked wearing what they have and they usually stomp out of the store. Coco hoped this lady would do the same. Fashion was after all an art.

She was not expecting that SHE would go flying out. Missouri raised a fist and punched the CFVY leader out the window. Coco flew across the street, slamming into the adjacent building stone wall, creating a spider web crack in it. She got up slowly and looked up to see Missouri step out of the now glassless window opening. "Let me tell you something bitch," Missouri growled. "This attire represents me and everything I fight for, I didn't ask for you opinion nor your help. Consider that punch a warning. Next time, your family will spend the next few weeks trying to find your pieces."

Coco smirked and pulled up her purse, allowing it to unveil into her trusty gatling gun. "Oh ho, don't even try girl." She spoke, allowing her weapon's barrels to rotate. "I am a Huntress! That title alone should let you know how much of a chance you even have. Which is none."

Missouri smirked. "That's it? Well I'll take your Gat…." She then proceeded to reveal her weapons. Coco's eyes widened in shock as three turrets popped out from behind the girl. Each turret had some serious firepower in the form of three huge barrels. "...and raise you nine "16-inch guns."

Spence watched as her big sister squared off against a….Huntress? Wasn't that what Admiral Arc was. Well, Missouri was a Battleship so she was going to be fine, but they were supposed to keep a low profile. Big E told her to. With no other option left, Spence did the one thing she thought would remedy the stand-off; She ran out the door as fast as her little feet could go and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Admiral!"

* * *

 _ **Hey guys,**_

 _ **So here is another chapter and I will modify over time. but since everyone demanded another chapter, I had to get one out to you guys. However before I go on, I have to point out somethings to you:**_

 _ **1) Azure Lane and Kantai Collections to play a huge part in this story, but IT IS NOT A CROSSOVER. Many things about the abilities of the girls are either by the games or created by both me and my writers to give the ships both an advantage and disadvantage in Remnant. I have no intentions of placing Axis forces n the league of Salem because literally, Knowing Salem, Cinder, Dr Merlot, Dr Watts, Experimentation is a factor and tbh, That opens up and new can of resident evil BS I don't want to play.**_

 _ **2) Yes, There are also Non-American Ship with Jaune at this time. Who the ships are is now up to you. Be It German, Japanese, Soviet, or British. However I want everything about them.**_

 _ **Weapons,**_

 _ **Personalities,**_

 _ **Clothing,**_

 _ **Weakness,**_

 _ **And No: Jaune will be the only Male Ship in the force. I am not going to make a Male Bismark so he can start up a relationship and "15-inch" her German-style.**_

 _ **3) I have been getting a lot of questions concerning if the ships will take part in the Battle of Beacon. The Answer: Yes they will. And Yes: Enterprise will have a face off with one of the villains. Just don't now who. Now no more spoilers.**_

 _ **That's all I have to say at this point and I do hope this chapter lives up to the Reaction part. I did my best and went to two people to check it out. Given the green this Is what it looks like. That being said, if you think it's not what they would say, PM me and talk with me about how they should react. Like I said, this will be modified and perfected until it hits their canon version but I can't do it if I don't have anyone to draw from.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy: Special thanks to Co-writers Gamerman22, and ClockworkV for your help.**_


	4. Call to Duty (Part 2)

**_Hello, my fellow...Dudes and Dudettes._**

 ** _Here is another chapter for you. Now It was a bit hard getting the remaining episode into this whole chapter, but here it is. hope you guys enjoy._**

 ** _Jaune Arc/USS America OST #36: World of Warships: Fully loaded_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3-A: Call of Duty-Part 2_**

 _The scene opens to a huge battle, swarms of planes fly in formation as flak explodes around them, Enterprise opens up with everything she have as a Japanese torpedo plane comes in low only for a AA gun to ward it off before taking a wing off. Another plane is shown trailing black smoke as it plummets to the seas_

 **Narrator:** **War with Japan is imminent. And while the USS Enterprise is the super-carrier of her era, she won't be fighting alone.**

Both the men, RWBY, NPR, Raven, Glynda and Summer became shocked. "Whoa," Yang eyes widened, "How did you know it was that close?"

Enterprise simply replied to the blonde boxer, "Just watch"

 **Narrator:** **At sea, the carrier is like a quarterback of a football team. She's defended by cruisers and destroyers on the surface of the waters around her; By scout planes, bombers and fighter planes launched from her deck and patrolling the skies overhead. And sometimes by submarines beneath the waves out in front.**

"Incredible, so much put into the protection of a single ship, she truly was the heart of fleet." Ironwood said in admiration

 _ **Narrator:**_ **The escort ships that sail closest to the carrier are the destroyers.**

 _The scene revealed a small, fast, maneuver-looking warship near the Aircraft carrier. Some had as many as 5 small five-inch guns mounted on their decks, as many as five, as well as 6-12 AA looking guns, either 40mm Bofors, or 20mm Oerlikon. In the rear even showed depth charge projectors_

* * *

 ** _Destroyer_**

 **Small Warship**

 **Displacement: 2,200 tons**

 **Length: 400 feet**

 **Width: 40 feet**

 **Armament: 5-inch guns**

* * *

 **Narrator: A destroyer is a relatively small ship, Typically with a displacement of about 2,200 tons, a length of some 400 feet, and a width of about 40 feet. Like Enterprise, a destroyer's largest guns are her are her dual-purpose five-inchers capable of firing five-inch projectiles at either surface or air targets.**

"Aww, what a cutie, I want one! Ruby excited as everyone in a room look at her with strange looks except for Yang who just shrugged at her sister's antics, but in the back of her mind she was horrified at the thought of an imminent geek out.

"Please Oum no" she muttered as quietly as possible.

 **Narrator:** **When taking on airplanes, these guns don't go for a direct hit. They send up a barrage of shells known as flak, which are fused to explode at a specific altitude, hopefully taking out any aircraft approaching the fleet. The explosions send out blasts of shrapnel that leave behind those distinctive puffs of black smoke.**

 **1Sgt. William Bodette:** **The destroyers were the last line of defense before the Japanese could get to the carriers.**

"As long as the affected area is wide enough I suppose it's fine but it's rather underwhelming for all the importance the carriers have placed on them" Weiss said not very impressed by anything except for Enterprise herself.

 **Narrator:** **Larger gunships called cruisers are typically more distant from the carrier, to serve as her first line of defense.**

 **James Finch: Fire controlman- USS Northampton:** **Their primary mission is to protect that carrier at all costs, everything else is secondary.**

"Oh" Weiss added now embarrassed for speaking too soon once again, the cruisers weren't much bigger than the destroyers but the guns were more than intimidating.)

 **James Barnhill: It was a team effort.**

 **Narrator: US submarines also occasionally lend the carrier a hand.**

 **1Sgt. William Bodette: They're the eyes and the ears of that whole fleet. They can virtually be undetected, They're great for reconnaissance, and they can sink ships before they even know that they're there.**

 _A submarine is shown using its periscope to spot a warship. With precise targeting, the sub releases a torpedo dead on, hitting the ship and destroying it_

"Ren those submarines are just like you! Sneaky and ready to strike at any time! Except underwater and all that junk." Nora said thinking that it was like NPR had been with Jaune the entire time, the only one that didn't really have a counterpart yet was Pyrrha. Ren silently nodded, intrigued by the submarines.

 **Narrator: But Enterprise is the heartbeat of the task force. It takes thousands of men to keep this floating city on the move.**

 **Samuel K. Dolan-USMC Historical Company: Clerks, Yeoman, Cooks, Men in the Anti-Aircraft division, Radar men, Radio men, Signal men, different types of technicians. The ship typically has a Marine detachment and their job is security for the ship. They generally have battlestations. There are a lot of people on an aircraft carrier and all of them are doing different jobs.**

"Having the four of us in a room is cramped enough, I hate to imagine what it's like to have that many people stuck together" Blake said recalling the fiasco with the bunk beds which still weren't very stable.

"It's worse considering they're on a military ship, if they're anything like Atlas ships it means they will only have the barest of necessities" Weiss added.

 **Narrator: The average age on board ship is 19 years old. And these men have come all across the country to serve on this massive melting pot.**

 _Young men are shown posing for the camera, ranging from sailors to Marines. Their smiles radiate their emotions, as many of them do not look as if they have seen combat yet. Some look innocent while others had a more 'in your face' look. All are smiling._

 **Narrator: The deck echoes with accents from the deep south and the midwest. Ranch hands from Texas bunking with street toughs from Hell's Kitchen. Guys from Pennsylvania, Alabama, California and everywhere in between. For many of these American boys, life aboard this megaship takes some getting used to.**

"19? They aren't much older than we are and they're going into a full out war" Blake said with mild shock

"Hey Big E out of curiosity exactly how big is this America place" Yang asked taking a sip from her drink

Enterprise smirked before answering "Nearly four million square miles"

This caused Yang to do a spit take

"f-four million!?" Pyrrha said in amazement as Enterprise nodded

"The ones that served aboard me came for every walk of life and from hundreds of different cities but they put whatever differences they had aside to fight for their country." Enterprise said beaming with pride

 **Lawrence E. Warren-Marine-USS Enterprise-Texas: I grew up in Round Rock and there's 1,200 people in Round Rock when I left there. Went aboard the Enterprise and there's about 2,800 on the Enterprise. It's like a city, you didn't know all of them.**

 **William Norberg-Yeoman-USS Enterprise-Massachusetts: The Enterprise was the biggest ship I'd ever seen in my life. If fact, when I walked up the gangplank for the first time, I was imagining "Golly, there must be a swimming pool on here."**

"I can see where he's coming from because of how big the ship is but that's just silly" Weiss said

 **Narrator: In 1941, the crew was still a largely unproven group of sailors and Marines. How they would respond in the heat of battle was anybody's guess.**

 **William Norberg: Being afraid carries a lot of baggage with it. I was never so afraid that I wasn't able to carry out all my responsibilities 100 percent because I like everybody else aboard that ship, was determined we were not ever gonna let our shipmates down. I think that one thing there kept us on the job, regardless of what the circumstances were.**

 **Narrator: Toughness starts at the top, and Enterprise's task force is runned by the toughest Admiral in the Pacific. Jaune M. (Crusader) Arc.**

"Jaune's the toughest?" Ruby said trying to imagine her best friend in such a way but couldn't quite picture it

 **Narrator: Arc's fearless and disciplined, and most importantly… he's a scrapper.**

 **Martin K.A. Morgan-Historian in Residence-The National WWII Museum: Crusader Arc was a man of great personal will, a firm commander, a man who wanted to be in the middle of the action, in the thick of the combat.**

 **James Barnhill-Ship's Bugler/Bomb Fuser-USS Enterprise: He was a fighting Admiral. I have seen him many times on the bridge, when we were under dive bomber attacks, shaking his fists and cursing those Japanese Dive Bombers, and he was out there. He'd have a helmet on, but that was about all.**

 **Narrator: His men immediately respect him, and over the next several months, They will come to love him too.**

 _The scene show Jaune with the men of Enterprise, the last one with his signature goofy smile._

"Jaune must have done some incredible things to be so well received by the crew" Blake said glancing at Weiss

"I guess you could say he's admir-able" Yang said causing everyone except for Nora to groan.

 **Narrator: In the fall of 1941, Arc and the other American commanders have a wary eye on Japan. The Japanese have made several threatening moves in recent years, invading China and allying themselves with Germany and Italy to form the original Axis of Evil. The Empire of the Sun is anxious to expand its territories across Asia. The U.S and her allies are determined to stop them. Attempts to negotiate with Japan have floundered and American Intelligence has intercepted ominous messages hinting at war.**

"If there's even a slight possibility of attack then they should be on high alert for anything these 'Japanese' could launch, it pays to be prepared after all" Ironwood spoke from experience dealing with the White Fang

 **Narrator: By November 27 1941, Talks with Japan have ceased. The following day Admiral Arc approves the issuance of a special order.**

* * *

 _ **Battle Order No. 1**_

 **Narrator: Bill Norberg, a yeoman or clerk aboard the Enterprise recalls some of the language of the order.**

 **Bill Norberg-Yeoman-USS Enterprise: The things that I recall most clearly are "The Enterprise is now operating under wartime conditions." "Steady nerves and stout hearts are needed."**

 **Narrator: Steady nerves and stout hearts indeed.**

 _The Enterprise sails though the waters, her Task Force at the ready._

* * *

 _ **December 6 1941**_

 **Narrator: Enterprise is 300 miles from Pearl Harbor. The "Big E" is due back at Pearl this evening. Lucky for Enterprise and her task force, Mother Nature has other ideas.**

 **Bill Norberg: We ran into a terrific storm. And we fairly well weathered that in the pretty good sized ship we had, our little tin can destroyers were bouncing about like bobbles on the water. They used so much of their fuel that we had to slow down and stop and refuel them.**

 **Narrator: This twist of fortune will actually keep Enterprise and her task force from the far worse fate awaiting the ships docked at Pearl Harbor.**

Everyone turned to Enterprise and looked at her for a moment "Enterprise w-what happened to them" Pyrrha said but Enterprise just looked to the floor refusing to let them see her face. "Keep watching" she said with a strained voice.

 **Narrator: Despite the storm, Enterprise still manage to launch 18 scout bomber planes on a routine reconnaissance mission on the morning of December 7th. But this morning will be anything but routine.**

 _The scene cuts away and speeds to the far distance, showing a mass horde of red planes. The scene then goes back to normal to reveal the menacing form of the Japanese planes._

 **Narrator: Two hundred miles to the East, 353 Japanese warplanes are headed for a date with Infamy.**

"Dear Oum" Summer said as she saw the massive swarm of aircraft.

"Holy shit" Qrow said dropping his flask while his mouth hung open.

 **Narrator: Enterprise crewman Sergeant Frank Graves has been temporarily assigned to a post on dry land. He's at machine gun school near the entrance of Pearl Harbor. History's about to happen and he's got a front row seat.**

 **Frank Graves- I heard some strange engine sounds. I looked up and right above the algarroba trees, probably not more than 75 feet in the air were large Japanese three-seater torpedo bombers with a torpedo hanging, single file, one behind the other, and I started yelling "Japs! Japs!"**

 _The skies were filled with planes painted in olive and white colors, all in a perfect formation. The red sun symbolizing the Empire of the Rising Sun was shown shining brightly on the fuselage. One plane is seen turning to go into a dive and his rear gunner machine gun sparks to life. Sailors and Marines on land scramble as the attack begins._

 **Frank Graves: Finally I guess one guy decided to have some fun, and he opened fired on us, hit the guy next to me.**

Ruby and Pyrrha held their hands over mouths while Ruby started to tear up

"Guy didn't even have a chance" Yang said quietly as they kept watching

 **Narrator: Although Enterprise herself is not in the thick of the battle, Pearl Harbor provides a preview of the fearsome firepower the ship will soon be facing.**

 _Japanese Warplanes dive from the clouds straight down toward Battleship Row. Olive colored Kate's mixed with white painted Zeroes and Val's flew in a tight formation as they closed in on their prey. The scene was like an angry swarm of hornets coming in to attack._

There was a collective gasp from nearly everyone minus Raven, Ozpin, and Ironwood all of whom held a steel gaze and though they wouldn't admit it, they felt a chill go through their spines

 **Narrator: In addition to their Zero fighter planes, The Japanese air arsenal includes the B5M2 torpedo bomber, Nicknamed: Kate.**

* * *

 _ **B5M2 Torpedo Bomber "Kate"**_

 **Max Speed: 235 M.P.H**

 **Crew of 3**

 **Doubles as a high altitude bomber**

* * *

 **Narrator: With a top speed of 235 miles per hour, and a crew of three, the plane doubles as a high altitude bomber.**

* * *

 _ **D3A1 Dive Bomber "Val"**_

 **Most naval kills**

 **Doubles as a fighter plane**

 **Used as Kamikaze**

 **Crew of 2**

 **Max speed: 240 M.P.H**

 **1-550 LB. bomb**

 **2-130 LB. bomb**

* * *

 **Narrator: but the aircraft that will prove to be the most deadly, sinking more allied ships than any other in the Pacific War is the D3A1 Dive Bomber, Nicknamed "Val". With a two man crew and a max speed of 240 miles per hour, the Val is capable of carrying one 550-pound bomb and two 130-pound bombs**

 _The scene then shows a more sleeker agile looking aircraft. The design screamed death from all angles as the planes was rotated back and forth, up and down to show the full outline of the plane._

"What is kamikaze?" Ruby asked.

"It means divine wind" Enterprise replied. "As for why they call it that, you'll see."

 **Frank Graves: We could see the dive bombers working over Pearl Harbor**

 _Zeroes, Vals and Kate's were buzzing around the harbor using their weapons to wreak havoc on the ships docked. Many were shown billowing with smoke; a grim picture of the Japanese firepower on the battleships._

 **Frank Graves: Later on, some high level bomber came in on Pearl Harbor and I suspect that's the one that got the Arizona.**

 _The dive bomber dropped his payload from a high altitude and pulled away. The bomb fell to her target, slamming into her deck, and penetrating through her many levels until she finally stopped. However the room she stopped in was the ammunition compartment. Seconds later, the USS Arizona's bow expanded like a balloon before her hull failed, ripping and tearing before finally becoming engulfed by a huge fireball._

"My Oum…" Blake uttered, "How many were on that ship?"

"There were 2290 sailors and officers on the Arizona when that bomb struck, of those, 1177 are still entombed in her hull." Enterprise replied, "And if you are wondering, at the time, that explosion was the largest military explosion in the history of the United States Navy. In all about 2335 servicemen were killed and another 1143 wounded. Quite a devastating attack isn't it?"  
"No shit" Qrow said but he could tell that there were more to it. "There is more isn't there."  
"Yes" Enterprise sighed, "When the attack came, the United States and Japan were still at peace, the declaration of war came hours later."

The shock was evident on the faces of everyone, then it turned to sadness. Ironwood lowered his head while Ozpin and Qrow remained stoned despite the fact that they too were at a loss of words.

Glynda, and Summer were also saddened at the loss of life inside the ship, while Raven did her best to convince herself that it was War. But try as she might, she too felt sorrow and pain at the loss of lives inside Arizona.

RWBY and NPR couldn't shake the scene of the orange fireball out of their head. Yang comforted Ruby despite herself trying to hold back tears. Pyrrha has her hand on her mouth, appalled at the attack. Never before had she seen war and judging by her reaction to Pearl, she never wanted to see it. Nora was unusually silent, slowly taking in the scene, Ren looked away, memories of his village coming back to him, though even that attack was nothing compared to Pearl Harbor.

Weiss clenched her teeth, angered at the sudden attack. Arizona was allowing the heiress to paint her own picture of enemy and friend. The Japanese were killing the ships and maybe even targeting innocent people. To her, she secretly hoped Enterprise would put the Imperial Japanese Navy in their rightful place; under her foot.

Blake was trembling. As an former White fang operative, she understood missions and carrying out the details. The loss of life was tragic but to complete the mission required you to be 100% on your game. However this wasn't a small raid. This was a full attack. Planes destroying magnificent steel beasts, Men of war, destroyed by the weapons of a bug-sounding aircraft. This was the very thing she herself never wanted to be in yet her crush fought in it. She tried but failed to hold her emotions in as tears streamed down her face.

 **Narrator: More than 100 miles out to sea, Enterprise receives word that something is happening in the harbor.**

 _A man was on a telephone while an alarm bell was going off, while men scrambled to their stations. War had begun._

 **Bill Norberg: Something came over the radio: "Pearl Harbor under attack! This is no drill!"**

 **Narrator: When Admiral Arc gets the news, he had just finished breakfast and poured his second cup of coffee. Arc, the men around him and the Enterprise herself are suddenly electrified.**

"Yeah. Getting attacked will do that." Ruby commented.

 **Willard Norberg: We were pretty much aghast. It just seems so surreal that we could actually be at war right that minute after we'd been at peace just a minute or so before.**

 **James Barnhill: I think many of us just grew up that morning.**

 **Narrator: Beyond the horizon to the east, the men of Enterprise's Scouting Squadron 6 approach Pearl Harbor and begin to notice something is very wrong.**

"I can't imagine the kind of shell-shock they'll feel, seeing their brothers in arms at the mercy of such an enemy" Ozpin said thinking of all the times he wished he could have been somewhere in time to save someone, whether it was students or one of the members of his inner circle as they fell to Salem)

 **Jack Leaming-Rear Seat Gunner-USS Enterprise: We can see the smoke billowing up from the island. And I said to the pilot "What the hell is the Army doing holding maneuvers on a Sunday for?"**

 **Narrator: The true state of affairs is about to become very clear.**

 _The American dive bombers continue forward, unaware of the threat above as a Japanese warplane swoops down to attack._

 **Narrator: The squadron's radio crackles with one of the pilots.**

 **Dusty Kleiss: It was Clarence Dickinson, and he had a squeaky little voice that you couldn't miss him**

 _The scene shows the Japanese plane attacking Dickinson's plane. The American jinks and maneuvers to avoid the bullets coming at him._

 **Dusty Kleiss: "For Fuck sake, shoot that son of a bitch on our tail! He's shooting real bullets"**

 **Narrator: As Dickinson roars into the fight at Pearl, multiple enemy Zero fighters jump him. His rear seat gunner opens fire and downs one of the attackers.**

 _The rear gunner is seen firing at a Zero and the Japanese warplane suddenly goes up in flames and falls to the land below._

 **Narrator: But finally, Dickinson's plane succumbs to the barrage of enemy bullets.**

"Oh, I hate those Japs!" Yang growled angrily, her eyes became red. Annoyed, Raven turned to her. "Cool it child. It was one against many. It was not in his favor."

As Yang grumbled to herself, Weiss remained stoned-faced. 'At least he took down a few. Shows how more durable his plane was compared to these..Zeroes fighters.'

 **Dusty: He didn't die. His gunner was killed, but he parachuted and he made it back and got to fly another plane right away.**

 _The scene then switches to a destroyed aircraft. The engine and propellers bent and destroyed. Sailors and other military members search through the wreckage and recover the bodies of the pilots_

 **Narrator: Dickinson may have survived, but the first tangle with the enemy has been devastating. Six of the 18 planes Enterprise launched that morning are lost and for 11 of her airmen, the first battle of the war will also be their last.**

* * *

 ** _December 8 1941-6pm_**

 **Narrator: USS Enterprise finally streams into its home port on the evening of December 8th, roughly 32 hours after the attack.**

 _The scene showed carnage. Ships were still burning as black smoke billowed away into the sky turning day into a dark night. Oil was sewn across the water, the very blood of the ships sunk or badly damaged. The scene itself looked like the very entrance to Hell._

Everyone frozen stiff, they can't describe the scene because of the pure destruction. It was like hell on earth. No one could doubt that the Japanese had gained a great success. The _Arizona_ and the _Oklahoma_ looked completely destroyed, while the six other battleships looked to have suffered varying degrees of damage.

"By my Oum." Glynda finally summed up the aftermath. Summer, RWBY, and NP were coming dangerously close to tears as the scene continued. Ironwood and Qrow both had their hands clenched while Ozpin gripped his cane tight. Even Raven showed emotion toward the carnage as her eyes began to glow.

 **Willard: the ships were on fire. There was smoke everywhere. There was oil all over the water. I don't recall seeing any bodies floating around, thank goodness, but it was a nasty mess. It looked bad. It smelled bad. You could almost feel gloom and doom in the air.**

 **Finch: They had fire boats and tugs in trying to put out the fires. The surface of Pearl Harbor was about maybe three, four inches deep with fuel oil.**

 **Narrator: Surveying the destruction, Admiral Arc swears that when he's done, the Japanese language will only be spoken in Hell.**

"You're damn right it will be." Yang growled. RWB, all nodded their heads.

 **Narrator: Arc orders every able body on the ship, officer and enlisted alike, to help refit and reprovision Enterprise as quickly as possible. It's a job that normally takes a full day of round-the clock work. On this day, the men get it done in seven hours.**

 **1Sgt. William Bodette: For the USS Enterprise to roll into Pearl Harbor, see all that carnage, and for them to do what they needed to do within seven hours, turn right back around and get back out to sea, most people would think that would be pretty amazing. I just think that it just shows the American Spirit that, you know what, okay, you did this to us? Watch this. Here we come now.**

 **Narrator: The sneak attack on Pearl has crippled the Pacific Fleet.**

* * *

 ** _Casualties : _**

**_4 Cruisers_**

 ** _5 Destroyers_**

 ** _4 Auxiliary Ships_**

 ** _8 Battleships_**

 ** _0 Aircraft Carriers_**

* * *

 **Narrator: Four Cruisers, five Destroyers, and four Auxiliary Ships have been damaged or destroyed. None of the fleet's eight Battleships have been spared. Four are sunk, and the rest have taken heavy damage. But by striking when none of the seven U.S Aircraft Carriers were in port, the Japanese made a critical mistake, and they know it.**

Immediately, all the girls turned to Enterprise confused by the statement. The Carrier began to explain."So, You know ships. Battleships, Cruisers, Destroyers, Submarines all have a single purpose: All four operate as escorts, scouts, or in the surface ship's case, support ships when an area needs bombardment. Aircraft carriers carrier a multi-purpose role that's about to be explained"

 **Narrator: Starting now, Enterprise and her fellow carriers are at the top of the enemy hit list.**

 **Bodette: Of course the Japanese wanted the Carriers, because first of all, they're taking out one of our ships, then they are taking out airplane, and they are taking out personnel all at the same time. So they were like killing three birds with one stone. They believed if they could've knocked out all of our Carriers, that they could win this war hands down.**

"So that's why they see you as a target." Blake understood. Enterprise nodded "Destroying us was a boast to them. Admiral knew this as well as our potential to turn the tide. That's why we saw some serious combat during the war."

Barnhill: We knew that we were an awful big target.

 **Narrator: Enterprise sails out of Pearl on Tuesday morning into a strange new world where the threat of death looms just over the horizon.**

 **Willard: I suspect everyone of us probably would've had in our minds, why did this have to happen? But now that it has, what are we going to do about it?**

 **Fitch: When we went back to sea, on Tuesday morning, for all we knew, we were right into the jaws of the imperial battle fleet, so we were a bunch of scared sailors.**

"Even though they're scared I'd bet that they're also eager to give the Japanese some well deserved payback" said Ren

 **Narrator: Understandably, tensions are high aboard Enterprise and within her task force. Fear of enemy submarines is pervasive. All eyes are open for them.**

 **Barnhill: Someone had spotted something they thought was a periscope, and, of course, the Destroyer escorts open fire on it,...**

"Wooo! hit hard and hit fast" Ruby cheered

 **Barnhill:...dropped two depth charges around it. This thing kept bobbing up periodically. And the finally got up close enough to see what it was. Someone had lost a mop overboard somewhere during the line, and this thing—the mop handle kept bouncing up toward the surface, and everyone was a little bit amazed about all of the depth charges and ammo wasted on that mop.**

"How? Just how were they not able to tell that it was a mop?" Weiss asked. "I like the song." Pyrrha commented. Everyone turned to her. The amazon was unfazed. "It's like saying something light-hearted is about to happen."

 **Narrator: But the deep waters near Hawaii do conceal legitimate threats.**

* * *

 _ **December 10, 1941**_

 **Narrator: The "Big E" is on patrol near the Hawaiian islands, off to the south of the Carrier, Perry Teff, a Dauntless dive bomber pilot from Enterprise's Scouting Squadron 6, spots enemy submarines at the surface.**

"Here we go second time's the charm" Yang said with no one bothering to correct her

 **Narrator: Submarines have to come up for air at least once every 24 hours in order to run the Diesel engines that recharge their batteries. This morning Japanese submarine I-70 is in Perry Teff's sights. Time for some revenge.**

 **Narrator: The American pilot swoops in and drops a thousand pound bomb.**

 _The plane goes for a dive and plummets to the earth rapidly. Its engine roaring loudly as the target became larger. Finally after hitting it's designated altitude, the plane releases its bomb and pulls up. The bomb whistles all the way down and hits the water dangerously close to the submarine._

 **Narrator: The explosion rocks the Japanese submarine, damaging it and preventing it from diving beneath the surface. Sometime later, fellow Enterprise scout pilot Clarence Dickinson, the man who parachuted from his damaged plane at Pearl Harbor, takes another dangerous dive on I-70.**

"Avenge them!" Nora yelled out

 **Narrator: Being a dive bomber pilot in World War II takes nerves of steel. Dauntless pilots execute this death-defying maneuver at 275 miles per hour with their canopies open so they can bail out quickly if they're hit. To ensure the element of surprise, they take their dive at an insanely sharp angle of 70 to 75 degrees.**

 **Pietruszewski: Seventy-degree dive angle on a World War II dive bomber, it's pretty dynamic. It's like your face is pointing to the ground, if I hold you up by your feet. By a little bit or pushed forward, that's 75 degrees. Now we don't have to dive at 70 degrees today because technology has allowed us to do much less dynamic dive angles.**

 **Narrator: Dickinson plunged down toward the sub and finishes the job.**

 _Once again, the plane dives down; the sub now a sitting duck as Dickinson drops his bomb. The weapon slams into the sub, causing an explosion to loom over the sub. As Dickinson flies away, I-70 tilts to its side before slipping beneath the waves._

"The first strike back against their foe I wonder about the full capabilities and firepower of their fleet" Ironwood said curious about the kind of fire power the Americans had

"As do I" Ozpin muttered

 **Narrator: Payback. It's the first enemy ship sunk by the U.S Navy in World War II, and the kill belongs to USS Enterprise.**

 **Bodette: For the USS Enterprise to get the first naval kill, it had to lift the spirits not only of the ship's crew itself, but all the American people to show "you know what? We're not done. We're not even close to being done."**

 **Narrator: Enterprise carries on with its patrol duties in the water near Hawaii until late January 1942. Try as it might, the ship has no luck locating enemy planes and surface vessels near its home islands. The Japanese fleet has long since retired to distant waters.**

"Guerilla tactics, attacking and then retreating immediately before a counter offensive" Raven said having been very well versed in such strategy

 **Narrator: But even without the enemy in attack mode, life aboard remains perilous. Every time a plane takes off or lands on the carrier deck, death is in the air.**

 _Planes are shown making attempts to land, but some literally flip upon landing,_

 **Pietruszewski: To land on an Aircraft Carrier is always a difficult maneuver. Eventually with enough experience, you get to the point where you can actually enjoy day landings. Night landings are always non-enjoyable.**

 **Narrator: From the time of the very first Carriers, the US Navy set out to document any aviation mishaps, so when mistakes are made, other pilots onboard and across the entire fleet can learn from them.**

 **Narrator: James Barnhill, the ship's bugler, is also a skilled photographer. One of his jobs is to film these death-defying takeoffs and landings.**

 **Barnhill: I saw so many that would bounce and go over the side or tail in to one side of the flight deck or the other and go into the catwalk.**

 _Planes are seen flipping over, skidding across the deck, falling into the sea, and one even slides across the flight deck barely missing sailors as it slammed into the wall._

"So many problems!" Weiss muttered upset while Yang rolled her eyes. Blake turned to the heiress. "You can't learn from your mistakes if you don't have any Weiss."

The Heiress decided to keep her mouth shut.

 **Barnhill: If it looked like they were in trouble, then we'll start the cameras rolling. If it looked like a good landing, we didn't bother.**

 **Narrator: The pilots know if they see the cameraman stand up and start rolling, it means they're probably heading for a rough landing.**

 **Pietruszewski: They would be sitting up there like vultures waiting to snap pictures of another crash. Back in the day, the pilots would call that area the 'vultures nest' and that name stuck through today.**

 **Kleiss: Now you only have a space of landing that is 400 feet long. You have six wires out there, and you have to land on one of those wires. Of course you don't want to land on number six.**

 **Pietruszewski: I've only landed on modern aircraft carriers where we have four wires and I can tell you, when you miss the three and are headed to the fourth, you're pretty close to the end of the carrier. You always know when you caught a four wire. Now with the six wires that they had back in World War II time frame, I imagine it was pretty similar. You knew when you caught the late wires. But really in pilot terms, we don't care what wire we catch as long as we catch a wire.**

"Otherwise they end up basically a rock in the water" Qrow said nonchalantly

* * *

 ** _February 1, 1942_**

 **Narrator: The days of training and patrolling are over. Time to take the fight to the enemy.**

"Finally a fight! I was starting to think we wouldn't see any action" Yang stated with some exasperation in her tone

 _ **Target : Wotje Island, Central Pacific, in the Marshall Islands chain. **_

_**Objective: Deny the Japanese a base for possible invasion of the Hawaiian islands. **_

_**Strategy: Destroy Japanese airstrips fuel storage tanks, ammunition dumps and Anti-aircraft batteries.**_

* * *

 _A Cruiser is seen firing her main guns at a distant island. The ship was showing how powerful she was as her shells rip through tanks, buildings and even spreading shrapnel everywhere as some of her shells explode mid air._

 **Narrator: Enterprise's task force Cruiser USS Northampton kicks off the attack. Her eight-inch guns hurl their 260-pound projectiles five miles across the sea to their targets on the island.**

Everyone's eyes widen as Nora jumped up and screamed. "Ren! Look! It's me. The ship that has my name! Look at me breaking their legs! Woo! Go me!"

Ren could only groan as Glynda used her semblance to push Nora back down into her seat.

 **Narrator: Closing to within three and a half miles, Northampton can now use her smaller five-inch guns to assault shore batteries.**

 **Dolan: They were firing shells over the Japanese shore batteries, and instead of hitting the shore batteries with direct hits, the shells were exploding over the shore batteries. Showering those positions with shrapnel.**

* * *

 _ **USS Northampton**_

 _ **Length/Width: 600 Ft. X 66 Ft.**_

 _ **Displacement: 9,000 Tons**_

 _ **Top Speed:,32 knots (37 MPH)**_

* * *

 **Narrator: USS Northampton is 600 feet long and 66 feet wide and displaces 9,000 tons. She has a top speed of 32 and a half knots. With nine eight-inch guns, four five-inch rifles, eight .50-caliber machine guns, and six torpedo tubes, she is a force to be reckoned with. The island of Wotje is experiencing that force this morning.**

"And that's just a single ship right now!" I wanna see what it looks like when they're all shooting!" Ruby said as the deepest parts of her weapon loving self were surfacing

 **Narrator: One hundred miles west of Wotje, surveillance has revealed a heavy concentration of enemy vessels at Kwajalein Atoll. So while Northampton takes care of Wotje, Enterprise sends its SBD bombers to strike the Kwajalein Anchorage.**

"Divide and conquer." Ironwood nodded his head. "A smart tactic."

 **Narrator: Dusty Kleiss speeds south toward an outpost on tiny Kwajalein island.**

 **Kleiss: I found a Cruiser there. There were no fighters around. Oh, boy, this is great. So I got up there, and I made this dive.**

 _As Dusty begins his dive, the scene then goes to another plane. This one looked futuristic. No propeller were seen. The plane looked more agile, more sleeker and superior to Enterprise's aircraft. It was the F-22._

"What's an F-22?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"F-22A, code-named 'Raptors' are stealth air superiority fighters. Due to its highly advanced technology, it's own design puts Atlas fighters into second place, though they do cost $412 million dollars or in your case, Lien" Enterprise answered. Upon hearing this, Weiss went went paler than her skin.

Meanwhile, Ironwood became concerned "She is a very beautiful plane. Though I am curious on how it would stack to our ships?" Ozpin shrugged, "It seems these Americans are more warlike than we are, James."

 **Narrator: Dive bombing is almost unheard of in modern warfare. Precision-guided bombs that can be deadly accurate from 40,000 feet have made this risky maneuver obsolete. But if you wanted to be sure of hitting your target in World War II, you had to get in close.**

 **Pietruszewski: There's a lot of factors that come into dive bombing: speed, dive angle, altitude of release, winds aloft. Clearly, the longer you wait to release the bomb, the closer to the target you're gonna be, and the less all those factors can influence the bomb's trajectory. So in that respect, waiting is better. But you also got to be able to pull out of that dive bomb, and you also want to release the munition so that when explodes, you're not caught in the frag pattern, so back then you typically released the bomb between 1,000 and 2,000 feet. Then the longer you wait, the more accurate it's gonna be, but also the faster you're gonna be pulling out and the lower you're gonna be pulling out, so it's kind of—there's a happy medium in there somewhere.**

 **Narrator: As he dives down toward the Japanese Cruiser, Kleiss has just one bomb aboard, a 500-pounder.**

 **Bodette: He knew he had one shot and one shot only; everything had to be perfect.**

RWBY and NPR held their breath as Dusty drops his bomb.

 **Bodette:...and he did it.**

 _The bomb slams into the Cruiser, creating a fireball, effectively damaging the warship. Dusty pulls up, dangerously close to hitting the sea._

Watching the explosion, made everyone bar the adults cheer at the hit! "Take that, Japs!" Yang and Nora yelled

 **Kleiss: I fought with it.**

 **Narrator: As he pulls out of his dive, Kleiss is feeling pressure five to six times the force of gravity, but there's no better feeling than getting right up in the enemy's face and delivering a knockout blow.**

"Ms Enterprise, isn't pulling up like that dangerous and hazardous to your health?" Weiss asked. Enterprise nodded. "It is, but it was necessary if we wanted to ensure we got our bombs on target. Everything we take into account, was needed to make a clean dive. Basically, we made our dives as important as Battleships made using Math to fire their rounds important."

Yang groaned "I hate math."

 **Narrator: Five miles to the north, a fellow Enterprise dive bomber pilot has discovered a cluster of merchant ships near the Carlos pass.**

 _The Pilot begins to dive in on a ship as the other swam around like fish._

 **Narrator: He scores a well-timed hit on a tanker scrambling toward the channels mouth.**

 **Kleiss: It was trying to go out to sea, and he hit it right on the head and caught it on fire.**

 **Narrator: The tanker just happens to be at a choke point of the channel and it blocks passage by the remaining ships.**

"Nowhere to go boys." Yang snickered. Blake stared at the screen and sighed. "That was just sad how they trapped them in."

"Don't worry about them!" Ruby cheered. "Those baddies need to be brought down a leg."

"Peg." Ren corrected.

 **Kleiss: Well, here were all these ships inside of the lagoon.**

 **Bodette: Then the USS Enterprise launches nine torpedo planes after to go get those remaining ships inside that channel.**

 **Kleiss: No anti-aircraft guns and here these things couldn't move, well it was like shooting fish in a barrel.**

 **Narrator: The Torpedo Bombers sent by Enterprise are Douglas TBD Devastators; slow, antiquated aircraft that will soon be replaced by more agile planes.**

* * *

 _ **TBD Devastator**_

 _ **Max speed: 207 M.P.H**_

 _ **Rate of climb: 720 Ft./min**_

 _ **Antiquated & vulnerable **_

_**1 2,200 LB. torpedo**_

* * *

 **Narrator: With a sluggish maximum speed of 207 miles per hour, and a feeble rate of climb of just 720 feet per minute, TBDs are overly vulnerable to both enemy fighters and anti-aircraft fire. They carry a single 2,200 pound Mark XIII torpedo.**

"Isn't that plane a bit dangerous for your pilots, Ms Enterprise?" Pyrrha asked. Enterprise nodded with a grim face. "It was those planes that made me learn how to pray. My SBDs and F4Fs I can rely on, and yes I am aware that a few never returned, but when the TBDs went out. I would be lucky to see at least one come home. It was that bad."

 **Narrator: The Enterprise TBD's pass over Kwajalein lagoon and drop their payloads, but there's not a single explosion.**

"What?!" everyone was shocked.

"How is that possible?" Weiss growled. "All that power and no detonation.? I am sorry Ms Enterprise, but that is poor firepower!"

Enterprise nodded. "The Devastator was not my favorite to have, to be honest. I preferred to send my SBDs or even my F4Fs to do jobs like these even as they are not torpedo bombers, but what I had in my arsenal I had to make due."

"Aww boo! I want to see some explosions!" Nora groaned.

 **Narrator: At this point in the war, American torpedo technology is hit-or-miss, and it's mostly miss. Nine out of every ten torpedoes veers off course or fails to detonate. It's a frustrating reality for the pilots risking their lives at Kwajalein.**

 **Kleiss: Launched their torpedoes, not one hit.**

 **Narrator: Luckily there are American bombers in the area too, and their explosives are working just fine. Kwajalein Harbor is a smoking, burning wreck by the time Admiral Arc calls off the attack. Some 90 enemy personnel are killed at Kwajalein, including the area commander.**

"Well the day is saved, thanks to the pilots flying the Dauntlesses." Yang half groaned, half cheered. RWB nodded while NPR remained silent. Summer has pulled out a notepad and began drawing her version of a torpedo, something that was guaranteed to detonate. Raven and Glynda simply sighed at the woman's antics and continued watching.

 **Narrator: The Marshall Islands raid are a huge success, and Enterprise returns to a hero's welcome at Pearl Harbor.**

 **Norberg: We were standing out there and cheering. I remember nurses waving towels. I remember some of the Army people holding their rifles up. And I remember one guy holding a mop and shaking that back and forth. They were so elated that someone had whacked the enemy good and proper. And, of course, our sailors were manning the flight deck by the hundreds, and they were looking pretty spiffy up there, and as we passed the Nevada, those guys hollered out in unison, "Hip, Hip, Hurray. Hip, Hip, Hurray." And our people responded, just unbelievably exhilarating, "Hip, Hip, Hurray. Hip, Hip, Hurray." It sounds kind of sophomoric at a time like this when you look back on it, but at that time, it's just exactly what we needed.**

 _Enterprise is seen arriving home to cheering crowds, sailors stood on the flight deck as crowds waved what they had in their hands to the ship's return. Many sailors who got on the docks greeted the crowds, looking for family, or friends. The scene finally end with a sailor kissing his love_

Everyone smiled at the return.

"You must be a huge icon to them" Ruby gushed. Enterprise smiled. "Carriers like myself were very important to the Navy, and since we were showing how vital we were to the war effort, we became the very symbol of Naval power."

Glynda nodded. "Even so. You struck a blow against the Japanese. Such feats should not be overlooked, even if it was a small one"

While Enterprise smiled at the compliment, Pyrrha smiled at the couple kissing. 'There's no turning back' she thought. 'I will not hesitate to show Jaune my love for him. I won't lose him again.'

 **Narrator: The sailors and airmen of Enterprise will soon get yet another small taste of sweet revenge.**

* * *

 _ **Mid-April 1942**_

 **Narrator: Sailors on the deck of the USS Enterprise notice that the air is getting chillier. They've been operating in the steamy South Seas for weeks, and now the brisk weather is making it very obvious that they're sailing north. But only the admiral seems to know why.**

"That seems incredibly risky. Not telling his subordinates what is going on will only serve to make them nervous." Said Ironwood

"Perhaps that's the purpose, if they feel uneasy then the will be cautious and ready for when something does happen." Ozpin replied

 **Narrator: Tension aboard Enterprise is still high. At any moment, the calming sounds of the seas could be interrupted by the whine of a Japanese Zero or a torpedo broadsiding a ship.**

 _Scenes of a torpedo hitting a carrier is shown depicting the dangers the sailors faced. However the next scene shows early morning in the Enterprise, music is heard only this time it is the same mischievous tone as the one played for the mop incident._

 **Narrator: Up on the deck, Captain's Yeoman Bill Norberg is working an all-nighter.**

 **Norberg: I was working my shift on the bridge at night. It was a 12:00 to 4:00 in the morning shift, and I was out on the port wing of the bridge and out there it just so happened the General Quarters buzzer is out there.**

Almost immediately everyone's eyes widened. "Oh no." Weiss muttered. Yang, Nora and Ruby giggled at now knowing what was going to happen. Blake smirked, while Pyrrha tried to hide her grin. Ren simply put his hand on his face internally groaning.

 **Norberg: and I kind of nodded off, and my head was leaning back and it hit the buzzer and the thing went off.**

RWBY, AND NP began laughing while Ren had a small grin on his face. Raven shook her head in mock annoyance, while Summer had a shit-eating grin on her face. Glynda even had a small smile.

Meanwhile, Qrow was also having the time of his life laughing. "Dear Oum, that has got to suck for him once they realize what happened"

 **Norberg: And of course, that meant everybody jump out of your sacks, get your clothes on, get to your battle stations.**

 **Narrator: Around the ship, the crew jumps into action. Men roll out of bunks and grab for helmets. Crew ready their guns.**

 _Men run in the hallways as the buzzer continues. Men jump to their respective AA guns and turn them around to point outward. But the morning breaks to reveal silence._

 **Narrator: But the skies remain quiet. Soon word spreads that this is a false alarm, and everyone aboard ship wants to know who triggered it.**

 **Norberg: And I heard someone say, "I don't know who it was, but he had a P-coat on," and that was me. And I took off and nobody caught me, thank goodness 'cause, you know, sleeping on duty isn't the best thing you can do in time of war.**

"Abandon your post? Really?" Weiss said bewildered. Yang turned to her. "Come on Ice Queen. If you did that and some said she had "white hair", you would stay?"

Weiss looked at her before saying a small "yes"

 **Narrator: At roughly 6:00am. On the morning of April 12th, the men of the Big E and her task force notice a completely unexpected sight in the distance.**

 _Sailors are watching a black blob on the seas. The shape materializes to reveal a ship. Not just any ship, it's an aircraft carrier, however whether it was friendly or enemy was unknown._

 **George Lanvermeier-Marine-USS Enterprise: I walk out of the comm shack on the walkway, and I looked over there and I couldn't believe my eyes.**

Enterprise smiled, tears coming down her eyes as she knew who it was. RWBY and NPR looked at her confused. However The adults bar Raven were smiling as they caught on.

 **Narrator: The surprise vessel is friendly. It's their sister carrier USS Hornet, but she's carrying mysterious cargo.**

 **Finch: There was something wrong with Hornet's silhouette. What was wrong was that the flight deck was half covered with these big, strange-looking aircraft. They were not painted Navy colors, and they weren't naval aircraft.**

Everyone watched as Hornet was revealed and they finally got a good look at the strange aircraft.

"Look at the size of those planes!" Ruby gushed. Yang whistled as well while Blake tried to look to see what colors they were. Weiss was the most surprised. She turned to Enterprise. "What are your military's colors?"

Enterprise looked at her and grinned. "Navy are blue, symbolizing the waters. Army is green, Marines are more tan or brown."

Weiss slowly nodded before returning to the screen.

 **Finch: Then we finally figured out they were B-25s and they had Army camouflage painted on 'em.**

 **Narrator: The Army B-25s are here to make a bombing run on the the heart of Japan.**

* * *

 _ **Target: Tokyo and other industrial centers around Japan**_

 _ **Objective: Take out factories and munitions plants and demoralize the enemy by assaulting her homeland. **_

_**Strategy: Attack with 16 B-25 bombers launched from USS Hornet.**_

* * *

"Army Bombers?!" The students questioned. Even the adults were surprised. "How's that possible?" Ms Goodwitch asked the Carrier. Enterprise smiled "You be surprised what we did in those days. But just watch."

Raven stared at the carrier. "I am more curious on why sixteen. That number is nothing compared to your enemy's numbers when they attacked."

Enterprise smiled as she thought on what to say, a moment passed before she finally chuckled. "I remember watching a movie with Admiral Arc reenacting this before coming to Beacon. In it, a pilot was confused on how this was even going to work as 16 is nothing compared to 300. Doolittle simply said that this may be a pinprick, but it would be straight through their hearts. Victory belongs to those who believe in it the most. And to him, his Raiders were gonna believe and with the success of the raid, They were going to make America believe too"

Raven remained silent, while the rest pondered at the carrier's words.

 **Bodette: I don't like to use the word "Revenge" but, sure. I mean, there was some revenge that they wanted to get some back. You know, they were mad, and they weren't standing for it then, and we don't stand for it now. "You reach out and you hurt us, we're coming after you. And you know what? There ain't a damn thing you can do about it."**

 **Narrator: Army Air Corp pilot Lt Col James Doolittle has agreed to lead the daring rescue mission, and he's chosen the B-25 as the aircraft in which to trust his life.**

* * *

 _ **B-25B Mitchell**_

 _ **Twin-engine medium bomber**_

 _ **Maximum Range: 1,300 miles**_

 _ **Crew of 5**_

 _ **Max Payload: 5,000 LBS.**_

 _ **67 FT. 7 IN. Wingspan**_

* * *

 **Narrator: The North American B-25B is a twin-engine medium bomber with a range, depending on bomb load, of about 1,300 miles. It's typically manned by a crew of five and can deliver up to 5,000 pounds of bombs. While other bombers have more range and power, the B-25's wingspan of 67 feet and 7 inches will allow USS Hornet to fit more bombers on its flight deck.**

"Isn't it too big for the carrier? Ruby asked. "Even if they are, it looks like they don't have enough on their deck to make an impact like the attackers did at Pearl Harbor." Blake noted.

 **Narrator: The plan is for the carrier to get Doolittle's bombers within striking distance of Japan. They will then launch, bomb Tokyo and their other targets, and continue on to land in friendly remote Chinese territory.**

 _The scene shows a map of the trajectory. The Hornet was within 500 to 1000 miles of Japan and a blue arrow showed how the B-25s would hit Tokyo and then fly to a larger piece of land farther away._

"Whoa." Ruby said. "That's a long flight."

Enterprise smiled. "Pilots had to experience long journeys to get to their targets. It gives them time to pray, or ready themselves for the fight ahead."

 **Narrator: Since Hornet's normal defensive aircraft must be stored below deck to make room for the Mitchells, Enterprise and her task force will go along to protect the Hornet if she is attacked.**

 **Finch: We were so thrilled, but we scared to death. We said "This is a suicide mission."**

 **Narrator: In order to ensure that Doolittle's bomber have enough fuel to reach the designated landing area in China, Hornet and Enterprise need to get the planes within 400 miles of the Japanese mainland.**

"No pressure at all" Yang replied despite feeling worried. Ruby smiled 'If anyone can pull this off, it's 'E' and Hornet.'

 **Narrator: But bad luck intervenes.**

Immediately the room became tense. Ruby clutches her cape tightly, while Yang clenched her fists. In the other room, Ironwood and Ozpin held their breath.

 **Finch: We ran across this little what we thought was a fishing boat. It turned out to be a Patrol Boat. We didn't pick it up on our surface radar. It was that small. Cruiser Nashville went out with her six-inch battery and sank this thing. And we thought "well, maybe we got away with it." But Radio Pearl Harbor actually intercepted a message reporting warships.**

 **Bodette: So they had to launch and they had to launch right then and there. There was no turning back.**

 **Narrator: The carriers are 650 miles from the Japanese mainland. It means Doolittle and his men might not have the fuel to make it out safely.**

"Then the mission's already a failure." Ironwood spoke. "If anything, retreat is the best strategy. No need to risk what you have just to gain a moral boast."

"Now, now James," Ozpin replied. "These Americans are not like Atlas. If anything, continuing on will go a great distance to prove to these Japanese that the American people are not to trifled with."

"Yeah, Jimmy," Qrow grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised if they move forward. These guys are literally badasses in my book. They entered a war with a island that beat the living shit out of their fleets. If anything, retreating is not a word known to these guys."

Ironwood growled. "Sometimes, you need to assess the field before you even consider a risk like this. You may be rooting for these men, but their way of fighting wars is more brawling than fighting. More for show, than for effectiveness. These Americans have so much to learn of battles because this is a poor tactic. "

Annoyed, Ozpin closed his eyes, while Qrow drank from his flask.

 **Narrator: They choose to go anyway. At 8:20am, on the cold damp and blustery morning of April 18, 1942, The B-25 Mitchell Bombers prepare for takeoff.**

 **Finch: High winds high seas, carrier racing 30 knots; pitching and bucking like a bronco. A 25 knots headwind. Wind on the flight deck of the carrier's 55 knots.**

 **Narrator: The pilots have more to worry about than the weather. Carriers like Enterprise and Hornet weren't designed to launch planes this heavy, and this is the first time a B-25 has attempted to take off from a carrier in combat.**

 **Pietruszewski: That aircraft wasn't designed to be taking off from an aircraft carrier so they had to get as much wind over the deck as possible because wind over the deck translates to flying speed off the angle.**

 **Narrator: Once the bombers are speeding down the flight deck, there are only two places they can end up: with enough speed, they'll be in the sky; too slow, and they'll be in the sea.**

 **Pietruszewski: Taking off in a high wind, high sea environment is always tricky. Your number one priority right there is making sure that the aircraft is lifting off the deck when the bow is high.**

 **Narrator: Making it even more difficult, the bombers have been stripped of all non-essential items to make room for more fuel and bombs. They're even heavier than usual.**

Everyone began to feel worried.

 **Narrator: Colonel Doolittle himself is the first to go.**

 **Pietruszewski: And they got all these aircrafts stacked up on the flight deck, so the first guys to take off had the least amount of runway.**

 **Narrator: Doolittle's bomber struggles off the deck, but manages to stay airborne.**

"Yeah" RWBY cheered. "Way to go!" Summer screamed happily. Raven slowly nodded in approval. To put such a risk to practice with a plane not designed to fly off a carrier, with the heighten risk that you may not make it home...The swordswoman couldn't help but feel that these men showed more spirit than even those in her tribe.

 **Norberg: The second one to go off almost dipped into the water. And if I recall, there was one more plane that almost went in the drink. But all 16 of them got on their way.**

 **Narrator: Four hours after launch, the bombers finally reached their targets. Despite enemy flak, each plane drops 2,000 pounds of hell into the heart of the Japanese homeland.**

 _The Bombers drop their payloads and within seconds, the ground shakes as the bombs slam into the ground, killing personnel and destroying factories and munitions plants. Flak explodes around the planes but do little as all 16 escape to sea._

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered

"Tear em apart boys!" Yang cheered happily."

 **Narrator: They then turn toward the Chinese coast and the designated landing area. But as the last drops of fuel funnels from the bombers' tanks, most of Doolittle's air crews have no choice but to bail out or crash-land.**

"Oh no" Ruby cried, clutching her cape. Yang moved to hold her, but surprisingly Weiss got there first and held her leader.

"Did all of them die?" Summer asked Enterprise. The Carrier shook her head.

 **Narrator: Three Crewmen perish in the process. Eight are captured by the Japanese. The physical damage done to Japan has been negligible, but the psychological impact was truly significant on both sides of the Pacific.**

 **Bodette: It was definitely a moral booster, not only for our servicemen but for our whole country. At a time of war, when the enemy is getting nailed at the heart of their homeland, it makes you feel like, "you know what? You tried to stop us—Ain't happening. We're coming after you." It showed the Japanese that they weren't invincible, that we could reach out and we could touch em.**

 **Narrator: The first six months of the war have been a trial by fire for the crew of the Enterprise.**

"Just a fun fact. Before this, the Japanese home islands were never attacked for about 1,500 to 2,000 years." Enterprise said to the girls. Their eyes widened at the fact before grinning. "Well it's about time some brought the hammer down." Yang laughed. Nora pulled out Magnihild and cheered. "No matter where Fearless leader is, Leg Breaking must be in his arsenal."

At the men lounge, Ironwood realized he was wrong. With America's warships now in Remnant, Atlas was vulnerable."I have to come up with a better way to protect Atlas."

Qrow rolls his eyes, while Ozpin turns to the general. "Enemies and Allies are always vulnerable, James. No matter how much we prepare, we will be vulnerable until we gain experience from said ordeal."

Ironwood glared at Ozpin. "These ships can probably be a match against Atlas. How far are you willing to trust these women?"

Ozpin stared back. "Fully. These ships have fought in a war. A war of which neither of you have endure. If anything, these ships should be our starting lineup against the Grimm. They are showing how much they can do in order to protect their country. It's their pride and commitment that has made me proud to see them on our side."

The room became silent as Ironwood, and Qrow ponder on his words.

 **Narrator: in December of 1941, the men of the Big E were sailing the Pacific, unsure of what lay beyond the horizon. Now, they are well on their way to becoming a battle-tested fighting machine. Morale onboard runs high.**

 **Barnhill: We didn't look for the war to last very long. We just didn't think the Japanese were that strong.**

 **Bodette: They thought that the war would be over relatively quick, and they couldn't have been more wrong.**

 **Narrator: Soon, the pilots and gunners from the Enterprise task force will come face to face with the enemy again , and the course of the war will change forever in the massive and deadly Battle of Midway.**

 _The final scene showed a huge naval battle raging. American Dauntless Dive Bombers dive toward Japanese carriers as the enemy sprayed the air with flak in an attempt to destroy their opponents. One dive bomber drops his bomb and in the final seconds of the scene, the bomb hits the Japanese deck._

"That's what happens when you underestimate an enemy, they'll find someway to come back and bite you in the ass." Qrow said as Ozpin nodded "Even though the Americans lost some of their most powerful ships the ability of the carriers kept them on the path to victory"

Meanwhile, the students and female adults were suffering from Yang as the first episode ends.

"I guess you could say those carriers 'carried' these guys to victory" Yang said with no regrets.

"Is she always like this?" Enterprise asked RWB

"Not very often but when she does get into her pun telling mood it makes me wish I had ear plugs" Weiss groaned out

* * *

 _ **Vale City,**_

Spence ran as fast as she could to the closest arcade area. She rounded the corner and saw her destination, only 100 meters away. However before she could go any further, she felt something prick her, and she began to slow down. Using her eyes, she noticed a pair of Atlas soldiers coming up behind her, causing her fear to spike. As they closed, Spence turn back to her target and screamed.

Jaune turned to the sound and saw one of his destroyers about to be abducted by Atlesian soldiers. He didn't have to say anything as New Mexico opened up on one of her 14-inch guns and watched as the round hit the ground between Spence and the soldiers. Spence fell to her knees and began to crawl away as if she was drugged, but the soldiers were worse off. The round hit the ground and sent an explosion, sending the two guards going head first into a building. New Mexico maintained a defensive position as Vestal raced over and grabbed Spence, dragging her as the destroyer's legs gave out.

"Spence! Are you okay?"

"M-M-Missouri…..fighting…..Huntress….beret….Dresses….P-p-pretty colors..."

Jaune narrowed his eyes and lifted up Spence to give to New Jersey. "Girls, go back to safe house, New Jersey, carry Spence she's exhausted! Arizona! New Mexico! On me!" he ordered as he, New Mexico and Arizona deployed. Turrets popped from behind them and angled around to defend the carrier from any angle. Jaune pulled out his sheath and pressed a button. Instead of turning into his trusty shield, the sheathe shifted to a carrier deck. As it finished its transformation, Jaune once again put his hand to his ear. "This is CVA-66! General Quarters! General Quarters! All hands man your battle-stations! This is not a drill!"

New Mexico and Arizona stood by his side and began to sound off as well. "This is BB-40! Going to battle stations! All guns in Defensive Position! Protect the Super-carrier!

"BB-39 going to battle stations! All Guns, Defensive Posture! This time, I will defend my admiral to the end!"

Jaune smiled as he leveled his deck and allowed himself a second of peace before he opened his eyes and selected his aircraft."Prowlers! Enable Electronic Countermeasures! Jam all communication and guidance systems!"

Leveling his deck. He fired. The shot flew away before disintegrating into two planes. The aircraft flew up to gain a higher altitude. Jaune watched his fighter go before something caught his attention. He turned and saw a Atlas battlecruiser nearby sailing toward him.

"Arizona, New Mexico, Atlas warship of our starboard side. If they get aggressive, light them up." He ordered. The battleships nodded, and together the three moved toward Missouri's last location. They didn't take more than ten steps before an wall exploded outward. The three shielded themselves as debris flew through the air.

Standing up, Jaune watched as Missouri stepped out of the hole in a nearby building, looking for something. Deciding to end whatever fight was occurring, the admiral spoke. "Missouri, Ceasefire!"

Missouri turned around and saw her commander staring at her. She became flusters at the thought of how she looked like with her guns sticking out of her, making her feel exposed. "Admiral?"

"Arc?" Came another voice as her opponent limped out of another destroyed building. Unlike Missouri who looked unscathed, her opponent looked like she picked a fight with a Grimm and lost. Both minor and major wounds were appearing all over her body, her attire nearly destroyed, her top barely hiding her brassiere while her pant were literally burned off, revealing her beige panties.

Jaune almost did a double take at the sight. "Coco? How...Nevermind. Both of you, explain your actions."

"This bitch mocked my attire!" The Battleship screamed, pointing a finger at Coco. Offended, Coco lashed back. "Your woman punched me out of a window."

"You started it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too times twenty!"

"That's not-"

"Knock it off, you too. Maybe you should look at the damage you two did." Jaune ordered, silencing the two girls. Coco and Missouri turned around and saw their path. Building were barely standing. Huge gaping craters were lined around the streets and surrounding grass areas. Bullet holes riddles the walls and alleyways. The people were hiding behind what cover they could find, children had their eyes bulging and staring fearfully, especially at Missouri making the battleship feel immediate guilt for her actions.

After a moment Coco finally summed up their aftermath with one word: "Oops."

Jaune rolled his eyes and groaned. Putting his finger to his ear, he spoke. "This is CV-66. Stand down from General quarters. I say again: Stand down."

Coco decided it was time for her to get back to Beacon. She did her best to hide her underwear but with her aura broken, the gunner was feeling the full extent of her injuries. She stumbled to her left and came close to falling but she felt Jaune grab her and lift her up bridal style. A blush appeared on Coco's face as Jaune turned to his task force. "Ladies, I need an escort back to the port."

The girls nodded and formed a protective formation around their admiral as he carried Coco with him. Unknowingly to the task force, a couple men stepped out of the crowd. One of them pulled out a radio while the other began to follow their target.

"This is Sparrow-1. Targets sighted. Moving to intercept."

* * *

 _ **Arizona:** **I loved how 360 Showed the RL video of Arizona's destruction, but from a distance. However to make the reactions feel genuine. I used Michael Bay's version of the hit from 2001 Pearl Harbor. the way the bomb exploded inside the Battleship was epic and horrifying.**_

 _ **B5M2: I looked into Wiki and noticed there no B5M2. There is a B5N1, but if anyone wishes to correct me on this, be my guess.**_

 _ **Thanks to Gamerman22, Corporal Tommy, and ClockworkV for assisting me in the reactions and making this chapter as it is.**_

 _ **Next time is the Infamous Battle of Midway. Stay tuned.**_


	5. Vengeance at Midway

**_Cast:_**

 _Ruby,_

 _Weiss,_

 _Blake,_

 _Yang_

 _Nora,_

 _Pyrrha,_

 _Ren_

 _Ozpin_

 _James Ironwood_

 _Glynda Goodwitch_

 _Qrow Brawnen_

 _Raven Brawnen_

 _Summer Rose_

 _Winter Schnee_

 ** _Shipgirls:_**

 _Enterprise-U.S Navy Aircraft Carrier_

 _Spence-U.S Navy Destroyer_

 _Northampton-U.S Navy Cruiser_

 _Chicago-U.S Navy Cruiser_

* * *

News of Spence's attempted abduction reached Beacon as instant radio chatter sprung Enterprise to put her two fingers to her ear. Seconds later, RWBY turned to an angry Enterprise as she pulled up her skirt to reveal a silver color pistol, almost similar to Ren's Stormflower. Unholstering the weapon, she stormed out of the room. Realizing how much trouble they will be in, or how much of a headache they will have if anything happened, RWBY, (J)NPR, Glynda, Summer, and Raven followed her.

She stormed past any students in the hallway at the time until she reached the lounge door. With a powerful kick, She burst into the room, her foot sending the door flying into a window, cracking it. The men looked up and were surprised to see Enterprise with a pistol in her hand and her other hand clenched tightly.

"Ironwood, cease your operation immediately!" Enterprise shouts as she point the gun on the General. Qrow, Ozpin, Ren and the rest of girls became confused. What operation? And why was Enterprise mad?

"What is the meaning of this? I have no idea what you are referring to" Ironwood replied. Enterprise wasn't having it. "The attempted kidnapping of US Navy Destroyer USS Spence, the ship your soldiers attempted to capture 17 minutes ago. Thanks to the scuffle, she has a bruise and is currently out of commission. This has now been classified by Admiral Arc as an act of hostility towards the Task Force comprised of the US, Soviet, Imperial Japanese, and German Navy" Enterprise declared.

"WHAT!?" Everyone other than Ironwood cry out in shock.

"What do you mean, kidnapping?" asked Ozpin, attempting to resolve the problems as soon as possible. Enterprise turned to the headmaster, while still hand her weapon pointed at Ironwood as she explained. "Atlas soldiers tried to captured one of my ships. We responded in self defense, and so far no one was hurt, but due to the actions of Missouri and another Huntress, erm I think her name was Chocolate…both created some property damage.

Ozpin put his hand to his face while Glynda crossed her arms. "Damn, Jimmy. You mess up" Qrow attempted to break the ice. The general gritted his teeth. "I did not tell my men to grab one of your ships. But to merely greet them."

"Because of this act of aggression, Admiral Arc as issued this:" Enterprise said, making everyone, especially (J)NPR and RWBY tense up. "cease your actions immediately, or all ships will consider every Atlas personal, vehicle and vessel as hostile. On top of that, we will withdraw from Beacon immediately and remain on alert should you act negatively on it"

Everyone was shocked. Losing the ships was bad indeed. With the Grimm on the rise, any form of help was need, especially from those who can level an entire island. James opened his mouth the retaliate but Ozpin stopped him. "James that's enough, we will have this talk after the mess, Ms. Enterprise as Headmaster of Beacon I will make sure nothing happens to your Task Forces.

Ozpin said this even though he had a different reason to cease the argument. He still had his eye on Pyrrha to be the new maiden, but Enterprise was quickly showing him that she was not to be trifled with. So many things he needed to look into before he made his decision, but either way, he did not want to lose Enterprise.

As Enterprise nod to Ozpin, she still kept her gun on Ironwood waiting for his answers. After a moment of silence Ironwood pull out his scroll as to makes a call. After a few moments, he spoke."This is General Ironwood to all Atlas personnel. I hereby order a red light on Operation: Watchdog immediately."

Satisfied, Enterprise lowered her M1911, switching it to safe as she put her finger back to her ear. "This is CVN-6 to CV-66. Atlas hostilities have ceased."

RWBY and (J)NPR watched as Enterprise listened to her commander speak. After a few seconds Enterprise nodded. "Yes Admiral. I understand."

Then Enterprise turned to everyone. "Every ship has stood down from their alert but understand that this is your last warning. Don't do it again." She warned. Getting a nod out of the men, she exited the room, allowing Glynda to fix the window and door as they left.

The tense moment behind them, Ruby then zoomed up in from of Enterprise with stars on her eyes, "Can I see your gun!" She said jumping up and down. Enterprise giggled at her dizziness and pulled her pistol back out. Releasing the magazine and then pulling the slide back to unchamber the round inside, she flipped the weapon around so the handle stood out in front. It had an engraved "USN Big E" on it's side as the model handed it to Ruby, who held it as if she was given a gift from the Brothers.

"Wow, it's beautiful pistol," Ruby gushed at the weapon as she inspected it from every angle, while Summer drooled at the weapon too. "what's its name."

Enterprise looked to Yang who simply shrugged before returning her gaze to the reaper. "It's a Colt M1911A1, it's famous for reliable, stopping power. She fires 7 rounds of .45 ACP and has a short recoil, It's mostly called a M1911 or Colt and it's custom engraved with my nickname"

Ruby cooed at the firearm for a moment before returning it to Enterprise. As they continued walking back to the dorm, a loud high-pitched whistling was heard as everyone immediately looked around, thinking it to be a Nevermore. Enterprise however raised her right arm and from the sky came down a big brown and white colored bird. The Huntress's eyes went wide as Enterprise smiled and began to pet the bird. However Blake began to have thoughts of the bird as a snack. She fought to control herself from pouncing onto the big feathered beast.

Raven took an interest into the bird, admiring the naturally strong features and fierce look, Obviously showing itself as if it was the very symbol of power.

"American Bald Eagles," Enterprise explained. "A symbol of my nation's pride."

She stroked the eagle's head gently, getting a squawk in response. "His name is Abraham Lincoln. Most of the ships call him Lincoln for short, but for some reason, Admiral Arc calls him Abram, he got the name from the sixteenth President of the United States."

Suddenly Enterprise raised her hand up as if she was stopping someone. The person in question was Blake who was currently lowering herself low to the ground, her butt in the air and wiggling. " Blake don't do it!"

Blake ceased her actions instantly and stood up straight. She turned to her team who were trying their hardest not to laugh. Her face heating up, Blake stomped away back to the dorm. Meanwhile, Raven walked up to the Carrier. "Can I hold him?"

Enterprise look at Abrams who squawked before nodding as he jump onto Raven shoulder. She smiled widely, taking an immediate liking to the eagle, who nuzzled her hair gently with his beak.

"Hey." a male voice came, belonging to none other than Qrow. Abram suddenly squawked madly as he jumped off Raven's shoulder and launched himself at Qrow. The two collided and in a force of dominance, Abram began flapping his wings, keeping to the air as Qrow desperately tried to save his face from being destroyed by the angry bird. Enterprise, shock by the altercation, whistled, bringing Abram back to his senses as he backed off and flew back to his master, landing on her shoulder. Raven, Yang, Glynda and Summer laughed hysterically as Qrow massaged his face, while Ruby, Blake and Weiss tried to comprehend the moments that had just occurred.

After the moment was done, Ozpin came up from behind a sour faced Qrow. "Ms Enterprise. May I have a word?" he asked. The carrier stared at him before nodding and allowing Abrams to fly back to Raven. Turning away from the group, Ozpin turned to her. "It appears Qrow's habit of drinking made our screen malfunction We will be using another room, but I would prefer everyone to be together to watch. There were some questions James, Qrow and I were wishing to ask during the first episode."

Enterprise tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, before nodding. "Yeah I suppose."

Ozpin smiled and turned to leave but then stopped and then reverted his steps back to her. "If it were to please you, I do not mind is you bring more ships to guard you and speak to us about the next episode. I would actually encourage that."

Enterprise nodded and Ozpin turned back to walk to the group to announce the new arrangements. The carrier took a deep breath watching the others leave before putting her hand to her ear, activating her comms. "This is CVN-6 to CV-66. Request immediate deployment of Destroyer DD-512 as well as two guards to my location. Preference is 'BB' designation, would not mind 'CA' designation though. How copy."

In the Lounge area

Everyone began to settle in their own way. Enterprise, Ironwood, Qrow, Glynda, and Ozpin brought out single seat chairs while Qrow, Raven, and Summer chose to sit with Ruby and Yang on another sofa, while NPR, Weiss and Blake sat on another. Jaune had acknowledged her request and within 2 hours of her initial call. A bullhead arrived carrying destroyer USS Spence as well as two cruisers; USS Northampton and USS Chicago and one Winter Schnee.

It took a few minutes for team RWBY and PR to pry Nora off Northampton as the Ginger bomber continued to thank the cruiser for 'breaking Wotje island legs' and 'keeping Fearless Leader safe'. Needless to say. Northampton sat near Enterprise, as far as she could from the Ginger.

Winter was given a few moments with Weiss and then was introduced to Enterprise. While her outlook of the carrier was less than pleased, Ironwood allowed her to watch the first episode and she returned with a pleasant form of respect to the ship. Of course, Qrow and her were separated when the Huntsman made jabs at her professionalism so she sat with Weiss on a smaller couch. Nora Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake didn't mind the empty space they now had.

Almost immediately, Spence was cooed and gushed at by all the females. Even Raven was having trouble holding in her feelings as she tried to keep her eyes on the screen. It did not help that Spence chose to sit near her. Qrow grinned and his facial expression promised future teasing which made Raven growl. Nevertheless, Spence leaned back into Raven's side and hugged the woman's toned arm. The female Branwen sighed and held the Destroyer closer.

Coco was also sent back. Her team having heard what happened in Vale, led her away to the infirmary to get her injuries checked before watching the 1st episode. Sun and Neptune were nearby and tried to allow themselves entry, but Glynda and Qrow gave them a reason why they should leave, by brandishing their weapons.

Enterprise smiled at her ship's antics, but pressed play to the second chapter: The lights dimmed and everyone became silent as the screen brightened.

The screen opens to the logo of 360 before showing off the previous episode.

 **Narrator: Previously on Battle 360: Japan strikes Pearl Harbor and America is at war. The Aircraft Carrier Enterprise leads the US Navy as it strikes back. Now Enterprise is about to face the massive Japanese fleet at Midway.**

 _The opening scene reveals the large metallic ship. On the deck were numerous aircrafts, and a man sweeping the deck in front of them. The scene then cuts to an aerial view of the ship_

 **Narrator: "USS Enterprise."**

 _The scene then acts like a camera flashing, showing the angles of the carrier._

 **Narrator: A fighting city of steel"**

 _The ship then turns blue as the scene then speeds away to a group of planes shown in red racing toward the ship. The scene then cuts back to normal colors as guns including one with 4 barrels open up on the incoming fighters, dispersing black smoke and tracer rounds at the enemy._

 **Narrator: "She is the most revered and and decorated ship of World War II"**

 _One of the Enterprise's guns destroys a fighter plane's wing, sending it into the water below. The scene then revert back to showing the Enterprise as blue before showing more enemies of the warship in terms of airplanes, other ships, and even submarines._

 **Narrator: "In this 360 degree battlefield, where threats loom on the seas, in the skies, and in the ocean depths. The Enterprise's enemies could be anywhere…"**

 _The scene then shows some of the guns firing and even a plane with one of its wings on fire plunging into the ocean having been hit._

 **Narrator: "...and everywhere."**

 _The scene then shows a submarine firing a torpedo which streaks in the water before hitting an aircraft carrier, possibly the Enterprise. The scene then goes blue going away from the Enterprise with planes taking off of her deck, before rushing away toward a nearby island with a large contingency of fighters with the word 'Zeros' etched above them. The scenes then depict planes flying through puffs of smoke, a couple men running across the deck of the carrier before finally showing a defense turret failing to stop a plane from diving on them._

 **Narrator: "There's nowhere to run when the war is all around you."**

 _The plane finally drops its bomb payload, only to narrowly miss the carrier,_

 **Narrator: "Battle 360: Vengeance at Midway."**

 **June 4, 1942-10:20AM**

 **Narrator: Bombers from the USS Enterprise find their target in the middle of the Pacific. They are Japanese carriers Kaga, and Akagi, part of an enormous Japanese fleet. Japanese Zero fighters have been distracted with earlier assaults. They tear apart the slower planes, but leave their home carriers unprotected. Perfect prey for the hunting dive bombers of the Enterprise.**

"Cocky bastards must think they're invincible to leave the ship all alone with no air support" Qrow stated.

"Indeed. However if they can destroy the enemy with that firepower, Enterprise better have something that can take on these "zeros". But if she hasn't deployed them…" Winter drawled out.

"You had something, right Ms E?" Ruby asked, looking at the carrier

"Not at the moment, but just watch. You'll see how this goes down." Enterprise replies, ending the conversation.

 **Narrator: 20 year old Dusty Kleiss spots his target-Carrier Kaga**

 **Dusty Kleiss-Pilot-USS Enterprise: Everything was ideal. We were up to about 20,000 feet, and they were coming toward us.**

"20,000? Perfect height for a drop." Ironwood grinned as everyone, intentionally or not, leaned forward a bit in anticipation

"You be correct, James. Just like a bird swooping down for the kill." Ozpin observed.

 **Narrator: Kleiss begins his dive, but all 32 bombers in the squadron plunge at exactly the same time, nearly causing mid-air collisions. To make matter worse, some dive to steeply.**

 **Donald L. Hoff-Rear Seat Gunner-USS Enterprise: Our plane was jerking around and I don't know what's going on or why my pilot had the throttle at the firewall just as hard as he could go. I could smell the water I mean it was that close.**

 **Narrator: It is payback for Pearl Harbor, and it may be doomed before a single bomb is dropped. The overeager flyboys of Enterprise are looking for vengeance, and they are diving into a trap.**

 **Flashback: June 3, 1942,**

"What! NOO!" RWBY, and (J)NPR cried.

"I hate it when it does that" said Blake, causing the Shipgirls to giggle.

"I wanna see the battle!" Ruby pouted.

 **Narrator: The Battle called Midway had actually begun 24 hours before. On June 3, 1942, USS Enterprise sails 900 miles from her home base in Hawaii. Accompanied by fellow carriers, Yorktown, and Hornet, She is heading for a tiny American outpost on a remote atoll called Midway.**

Pyrrha looked to Enterprise "What's Midway?"

"It's a very small island, as the name suggests it's roughly halfway between the United States and Asia" Enterprise replied

 **Narrator: One hundred and seventy miles west, four Japanese carriers steam southeastward on a collision course. Imperial Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto plans to finish the job he started at Pearl Harbor.**

 **1SG William Bodette-United States Marine Corps: The USS Enterprise is what the Japanese really wanted to take out. Yamamoto knew if he could take out our carriers, they would essentially win the war.**

"How many carriers did the Americans have when the war started?" Blake asked

Enterprise thought for a moment "36 but only 7 of them including myself were notable"

* * *

 **Japanese Force**

 **4 Aircraft Carriers**

 **7 Battleships**

 **150 Support Ships, including Cruisers Destroyers, and Tankers.**

 **248 Aircraft**

 **16 Float Planes**

 **15 Submarines**

* * *

 **Narrator: The main force headed toward Midway include four Aircraft Carriers: Kaga, Akagi, Soryu and Hiryu, seven Battleships, 150 Support Ships, Cruisers, Destroyers and Tankers, 248 Carrier Aircraft, 16 Float Planes and some 15 Submarines**

* * *

 **American Forces**

 **3 Aircraft Carriers**

 **50 Support Ships**

 **360 Aircraft, 127 from Midway, 233 from the Carriers**

 **8 Submarines**

* * *

 **Narrator: The American Armada is substantially smaller. Three Aircraft Carriers, 50 Support Ships, 233 Aircraft, 127 land-based Aircraft on Midway Island, and eight Submarines-outnumbered two to one.**

"You're outnumbered and outmatched" Winter pointed out.

"We may have been small in size, but just watch the show. Afterwards, I expect an apology." Enterprise said while shrugging her shoulders

Spence got off the couch much to Raven's hidden dismay, and walked away to get a small soda. Her small size made it difficult for her until Pyrrha came up from behind and picked her up. Grabbing her drink, the destroyer smiled timidly.

"T-t-thank you...M-M-Ms Nikos." She said. The Amazon nodded and the destroyer went back and sat on the floor to sip her soda.

 **Narrator: Six months after Pearl Harbor, this is all that is left of America's Navy. The Carriers were not present at the sneak attack, to Yamamoto's dismay**

"Sounds like this guy really fucked up when his attack ended without a single carrier being knocked out" Said Qrow

"As powerful as those battleships were and as much of a challenge they would have been to the Japanese it sounds like the carriers put more than just a scare into them" Ironwood added

 **1SG Bodette: He said "We have no idea what we have done." He was definitely disappointed and worried.**

 **Jonathan Parshall-Co-author of 'Shattered Sword': Sinking those American Carriers really became an obsession of Admiral Yamamoto as the months after Pearl Harbor continued.**

"Being cautious is one thing but now it sounds as though he was straight up paranoid" Weiss said

"I would defend him but Weiss is right. Committing your force to destroy a ship rather than search for weak spots in your enemy's defense is pretty foolish." Winter said.

 **Martin K.A. Morgan-Historian in Residence-The National WW2 Museum: Those Aircraft Carriers come back to make a bit of a pain in the neck of themselves, by attacking the Japanese in February at the Marshall Islands.**

 **Narrator: Three weeks later, the USS Enterprise strikes the Japanese force occupying Wake Island. And a week after that, Enterprise strikes at Marcus Island, just 1,000 miles from Tokyo.**

 **Narrator: Then in April, Enterprise escorts USS Hornet in the Doolittle Raid against Mainland Japan. B-25 bombers launched from Hornet and drop bombs on Tokyo and several other cities.**

"So much for the advantage they hoped to gain from their preemptive attack" Winter said.

Raven smirked. "Reeling in their first victory while America has shown her strength three times. And one of them was an attack on her home island."

 **Morgan: The Japanese realize the home islands are vulnerable, US Navy Carriers are still out there, and are still dangerous. So what we need to do is get rid of their Aircraft Carriers and then set up one more outpost further out into the Eastern Pacific.**

 **Narrator: One Carrier, Lexington has already been sunk a month ago. And now Admiral Yamamoto plans to lure the rest of them into a trap. He'll target Midway Island.**

Enterprise shredded a few tears. She mourned Lexington when she was sunk, but now that she was back. Enterprise silently thanked whoever gave them this chance.

 **Parshall: Midway is close enough to Hawaii that it will be seen as a threat to the security of Oahu and Pearl Harbor and yet it's far enough away that American airpower in the Hawaiian Islands can't really make its presence felt during the forthcoming battle.**

 **Narrator: The American Fleet had also lost one of its best leaders. Vice Admiral Crusader Arc has kept the Navy afloat for six months on nothing but sheer guts. Now he's out of action, felled by a rare variant of psoriasis so severe he is hospitalized, his very life threatened.**

"What is psoriasis?" Summer asked.

"It's a rash near the hair." Enterprise pointed out "Sometimes it even covers the entire body, it's really itchy."

 **Narrator: Admiral Chester Nimitz is still in command of the Pacific Fleet. Nimitz, a Texas native and 41-year veteran of the Navy is a shrewd, and efficient commander. And though Nimitz is outnumbered and outgunned, he has an ace up his sleeve-the Japanese code.**

"Which pretty much means they know everything the Japanese will do and have enough time to prepare a counter" Ren said

 **Narrator: The U.S Navy has worked around the clock to crack the Imperial Navy's code. They determined that the Japanese plan an attack on a target called "AF." But what is "AF?"**

 **Narrator: Washington Bureaucrats insist "AF" is Alaska's Aleutian Islands, the beginnings of an assault on the U.S mainland. But Admiral Nimitz believes the Japanese want the Pacific, not Alaska.**

 **Narrator: The Codebreakers come up with a ruse. They broadcast a radio alert, saying that Midway has a drastic water shortage. Within 24 hours, the Codebreakers have their answer. The Japanese Navy sends a coded message reporting a water emergency on target "AF." Nimitz is right. "AF" is Midway Island.**

"Codebreakers, I should come with with a way to stop the White Fangs through code breaking technology." Ironwood said.

 **Narrator: Admiral Nimitz has even up the odds. The Japanese Navy is arriving in full force. But the Americans will be waiting. For the U.S, it is a true 360-degree battle.**

* * *

 **Target: Midway Island**

 **Objective: Protect the American Base, and inflict as much damage as possible on the superior Japanese Fleet.**

 **Strategy: Ambush with Air, Sea, and Sub attacks.**

* * *

 **Narrator: Nimitz knows the Japanese will approach Midway from the Northwest, so he send his Aircraft Carriers, Enterprise, Hornet, and Yorktown, to a staging point 200 miles Northeast of the Island. When the Japanese Carriers come within range, American bombers will attack. And all signs point to the 4th of June as the day the enemy ships will reach the battle zone.**

"I should probably cut in and mention that the staging point was called 'Point Luck', Nimitz and his staff were hoping that we get lucky in the battle." Enterprise said.

 **Dawn, June 4, 1942,-6:30AM**

 **Narrator: It's clear and quiet as USS Enterprise floats near the exact center of the Pacific. Scout planes search for the enemy carriers, but they are too late. Japanese bombers, Kates and Vals, get the first hit at Midway. A force of 109 Japanese Aircraft appear over the atoll. They tear into the American base, exploding hangars and cratering runways. It is like Pearl Harbor all over again.**

The group watched as the scene shows carnage at the base. Ruby fiddled with her thumbs nervously.

"Well, at least there's no Battleships there." Yang said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

 **Narrator: Back with Enterprise and her Task Force, Sailors prepare for action but haven't gotten word of the Midway attacks. Over on the USS Yorktown, 21 year old Oklahoma native Lloyd Childers, a radioman/gunner, dressed alongside his brother Wayne. Childers had an odd sense that his chances of surviving today were slim.**

 **Lloyd F. Childers-Rear Seat Gunner-USS Enterprise I put my wallet in my pocket started to put my wristwatch on, and my brother was standing there; we were sharing a locker. I took my wallet out of my pocket and took my wristwatch, put it in the locker and said "Wayne, if I don't come back, these are yours." He got a funny look on his face, but didn't say a word.**

"That's very dark thinking that way." Glynda pointed out. Everyone agreed. Even Enterprise.

"When you're at war, anything is possible. Childers was just acknowledging that." Northampton replied.

 **Narrator: The morning's ominous tone gets worse when they reach the mess hall. It's a hearty meal of steak and eggs, a sign to the airmen that real trouble is ahead. Dive Bomber Dusty Kleiss is a 26 year old naval academy graduate from Coffeeville, Kansas.**

 **Kleiss: Now we always knew that every time we had steak and eggs, that was gonna be a busy day.**

 **Childers: Somebody behind me say "last meal for the condemned men."**

"Sheesh, Happy much" Yang drawled out. Ironwood and Winter were immediately concerned as they never had any experience with having a meal that the men could symbolize as their last meal.

 **7:00AM:**

 **Narrator: Reports of the attack on Midway reach the Enterprise. The flyers scramble to prepare for the launch. In Enterprise's ready room, pilots shake hands with one another, many for the last time. The Ideal Launch order is for the Wildcat fighters to climb into the sky first to protect the planes that follow. Then the torpedo bombers launch, followed by the dive bombers. The dive bombers are faster than the torpedo bombers and can catch up.**

 **Narrator: But it doesn't come off as clockwork this morning. Problems with plane jockeying on the flight deck cause delays. Some squadrons don't properly coordinate and become scattered.**

Winter rubbed her head at the disorganization while Yang and Nora started to get antsy at the lack of battle.

"Jeez, bad start, anyone?" Qrow joked.

"I concur with Mr Branwen, not a good day to be an American." Pyrrha said.

 **Parshall: The problem with the American standpoint is that at this point in the war, we really don't understand how to use our carriers in company with each other. So when the American Carriers finally begin launching their aircraft, they put them up in such a way that you have squadron-sized groups going off and doing their own individual searches for the Japanese rather than putting together a coordinated strike with torpedo bomber, dive bombers, and fighter escorts.**

 **Narrator: SBD scout bomber pilot Dusty Kleiss says goodbye to his friend Tom Eversole. Eversole pilots one of the slow, vulnerable torpedo bombers. His odds of returning from the battle are low.**

Everyone immediately became concerned. Ruby looked as if she was trying to memorize the face when she felt a hand hold her. Yang sat next to her smiling sadly.

"He'll be ok Ruby. He knows what he's doing." She replied.

"I hope so. No one needs to die here." Ruby tried to put on a brave face.

"This is how life is, Rubes. No matter how much we try, people will die." Qrow said taking a swig of his flask.

 **Kleiss: He knew that, he knew he was on a suicidal thing, you know?**

 **Narrator: The torpedo bomber the men are flying, the TBD Devastator, is not a good airplane for the job.**

"You ain't kidding." Yang rolled her eyes.

"They should have replaced it with something better. Its appearance shows that it's obsolete" Weiss said crossing her arms.

"Maybe they weren't expecting a war, Weiss, maybe something else was on there mind." Blake countered.

 **Parshall: In the torpedo plane department, the Americans had real deficiencies. Well, it's underpowered, it's slow, it has to launch it's torpedoes at very low altitude and a very low speed.**

 **Narrator: Over on Yorktown, Radioman/Gunner Lloyd Childers climbs into the back of his torpedo bomber with his pilot Harry Corl up front.**

 **Childers: When we were strapped in and everything ready to go, I picked up the mic, and I told Mr Corl, "Today's my 21st birthday. Theoretically, I'm a man, so let's celebrate."**

"Well that's one way to celebrate but whatever. Make it the best birthday ever, radioman!" Qrow saluted the man

"Qrow!" Glynda stared at the man.

"Now, now, Glynda. Some men never have the chance to celebrate such occasions. The only present he may get is getting home safely." Ozpin defended.

 **Narrator: Moments later, Corl and Childers TBD Devastator, lugging a 2,000-pound torpedo, roars down the flight deck and fights its way into the air. They'll have to fly nearly two hours to reach the Japanese ships.**

 **Narrator: While the Torpedo planes lumber into the sky, American forces have already begun the assault on the Japanese.**

 **7:10AM**

 **Narrator: The first wave of the American attack begins. Bombers have launched from Midway Island to attack the Japanese carriers. The enemy warships open up with Anti-Aircraft fire.**

* * *

 **Kaga: Japanese Carrier Division 1**

 **5 twin 8 -inch Guns**

 **16 120mm Guns**

 **22 25mm Guns**

* * *

 **Narrator: A typical Japanese Aircraft Carrier is bristling with weaponry. The Kaga, an important carrier in this fight, wields five 8-inch guns, that can reach out more than ten miles, For medium range work, 16 120-millimeter batteries. And for the close in fight, 22 25-millimeter cannons. This anti-aircraft arsenal can unleash a murderous hailstorm of lead.**

"Impressive." Ironwood observed.

"Indeed, for a small island, they are literally prepared to fight the Americans." Glynda nodded.

 **Narrator: Six miles southwest, and just under the surface, American submarine USS Nautilus scans the horizon. The sub is a scout for US forces. Smoke from the Anti-Aircraft fire soon draws the attention of Nautilus. The Sub moves closer, looking to make an attack of its own.**

 **Narrator: But 180-degrees and some 800 feet overhead, A Japanese fighter plane spots Nautilus. The Zero swoops down to 200 feet and opens up with machine guns fire, anything to damage the sub or force it below periscope depth, so it cannot fire a torpedo.**

 **Narrator: Ninety degrees and 2,000 yards of Nautilus's port bow, the Japanese destroyer Arashi spots the encounter. It charges in and starts dropping depth charges.**

* * *

 **Depth Charge**

 **Designed to sink submarines**

 **Emits damaging Shockwave**

 **Fuse-activated at a predetermined depth**

* * *

 **A Depth Charge is an explosive device designed to sink a submarine with a powerful underwater explosion. A fuse set will activate at a predetermined depth detonates the explosive.**

"Yeah, and in doing so end up killing adorable Fishies" Ruby point out.

Blake eyes widen and took a note to write down some ideas for Depth Charges.

 **Narrator: Now the hunt is on.**

* * *

 **Arashi-Japanese Destroyer**

 **Maximum Speed: 35 Knots**

 **8 Torpedo Tubes**

 **Sonar Equipped**

* * *

 **Narrator: With a speed of 35 knots, and armed with eight torpedo tubes, and 26 depth charges, Arashi is a sub-killer.**

"Ohh, Ren. I'm scared of Arashi. Reminds me o..." Nora was cut off when Ren side hugged her.

"Don't worry Nora. Nautilus will be ok. She can disappear, remember?" He said. Nora nodded vigorously

 **Narrator: Depth Charges don't have to be direct hits. The explosions are designed to crack or rupture the sub's hull. Even a minor crack can compromise a sub's safety and sink it.**

 **Narrator: The explosions miss Nautilus but the sub takes no chances and dives temporarily. The US submarine soon surfaces though and strikes back. It spots a Battleship. She sets up her target then unleashes a torpedo.**

 _ **The sub fires. The torpedo speeds away, making its way toward the Battleship, but as the missile continues its course, the submarine mistimed its trajectory and the torpedo swims by the enemy ship who was nearly upon the marked area.**_

 **Narrator: The American Torpedo misses its mark, but it's threatening enough that Arashi spends devotes the next few hours stalking the submarine. This is a small encounter in a massive engagement. But the sub hunt will have repercussions that will turn the tide of battle and determine the fate of the fleet.**

"Ya, kidding me?" Qrow upsetted.

"Unfortunately German Submarines known as the U-boat were deadly hunters, and claimed more lives against the British Mechanical shipment. Gave the Royal Navy a hard time before the Americans finally give them the meaning to fight the U-boats packs" Enterprise replied.

 **Narrator: One hundred and sixty miles west, the Japanese continue to Midway.**

 **9:17AM**

 **Narrator: But at mid-morning, Japanese scout planes report the presence of the American aircraft carriers. The Japanese immediately breaks from its southeastern course and heads northeast toward the American warships. But the Destroyer Arashi stays behind to continue hunting the US submarine Nautilus.**

 **Narrator: With Arashi in the area, Nautilus will not come near the surface for fear that the destroyer will detect it and drop depth charges. If the submarine cannot come near the surface, it cannot use its periscope to sight targets and take aim, so it cannot fire torpedoes effectively.**

 **9:20AM**

 **Narrator: In changing course, the Japanese carriers soon steam right into the path of two American torpedo bomber squadrons. The torpedo bombers of USS Hornet spot the enemy carriers first. All 15 TBD Devastators roll in for the attack.**

"Knock them out of the fight, Hornetees!" Ruby shook her fist.

"Hornetees?" Weiss stared at her partner, shocked at her poor grammar

"Weiss, don't think too much into it." Yang said, pulling out some popcorn and began munching

 **Narrator: Most of the lumbering airplanes do not even get close. Swarming Zero fighters and flak from enemy destroyers and battleships send them crashing into the briny water below.**

 **Narrator: A single pilot, Ensign George Gay, actually gets his Devastator close enough to drop his 2,000-pound torpedo. But it doesn't explode.**

 **Childers: As he approached, he got a bullet in the arm, then he released his torpedo and then he was so close he had to come up to go across the Japanese carrier. Just as he got over the Japanese carrier, his engine quit. So he splashed down on the other side. And uh, he tried to get his gunner out, but he thought the gunner was dead because he had talked to him at one point and he never heard from him again.**

 **Narrator: Over the next few hours, George Gay will stay afloat, using his life raft as camouflage, the sole survivor.**

 **Narrator: Fifteen torpedo bombers and 29 men from the Hornet are all lost in a single attack. Ensign Gay is in the water less than 20 minutes when the torpedo bombers of USS Enterprise reach the battle area.**

"Oh no." Ruby clutched her cloak.

"Here we go. Round two." Yang remarked.

"I'm calling it. Winner is the Japanese." Pyrrha replied sadly.

 **Narrator: As they dropped close to the water to begin their attack, they too, slam into ferocious anti-aircraft fire and attacks from Zero fighters. Most go down, but four Enterprise torpedo bombers manage to escape the deadly barrage and will eventually make it back to the ship.**

"Shit! They're being killed like a entire swarm of Grimm Wasp" Qrow said.

Winter shook her head " I'm disappointed, such a waste of good men"

Enterprise glares at Winter as she paused the film, "Specialist Schnee! My Marines, Sailors and Airmen's sacrifices were never in vain, they paid a high price to protect the free world!"

Winter about to counter back on how true soldiers need to act, but Ironwood stepped in "Schnee, that's enough."

Winter bit her tongue and averted her eyes back to the screen.

"So much about being perfect Ice Queen." Qrow grinned.

 **Narrator: Unfortunately, Tom Eversole, friend of SBD pilot Dusty Kleiss, is not among the surviving air crewmen.**

Immediately the mood changes. Tears begin to water Ruby's eyes as Winter and Ironwood lowered their head, remembering the men they lost in missions they took part of.

 **Kleiss: I always cry thinking about it. He was my, you know, very, very best friend, and he didn't come back.**

 _ **Dusty begins to sniffle as he remembers. An aircraft carrier is seen in a new scene before showing US Marines doing a final send off by conducting the 21 Gun Salute.**_

 **Narrator: But at this point in the battle, Dusty Kleiss has more thing to worry about. Dusty is part of a dive bomber group well behind the torpedo planes. Heading up Dusty's air group is Lieutenant Commander Wade McClusky, a 40-year Buffalo New York native. He normally flies a fighter, not a bomber, and he's leading this group like a bat out of hell.**

 **Kleiss: He was a fighter pilot and his whole idea was, you know, it's the one that hits first is the one that's going to win. And so we were going at a 190 knots.**

 **Narrator: Dauntless dive bombers usually fly at 160 knots; at 190 knots, they may run out of fuel before they can return.**

 **Narrator: Also among McClusky's air group is Bruno Gaido. Back in February, Gaido's quick action and heroism diverted disaster when a suicide bomber targeted Enterprise at the end of the Marshall Islands Raid. Gaido scrambled from his catwalk battle station to the machine gun in the rear seat of a Dauntless dive bomber parked on the flight deck. He opened fired on the Japanese suicide bomber, forcing it to crash.**

"Alright! Gaido is in the fight!" Yang cheered.

"Yeah! Go Bruno!" Ruby screamed.

"Teach them some respect, Mr Gaido." Weiss smiled.

Blake waved a small flag that said 'Go Gaido Go'.

 **Narrator: Also flying in the squadron is 19-year old Radioman/Gunner Don Hoff. He's still getting used to life onboard the massive floating city called Enterprise. The Enlisted men's quarters are deep within the bowels of the Big E. It's nearly 2,000 bunks, four deep, where Hoff got a rude awakening on his very first night.**

 **Don Hoff: My bunk was the bottom bunk, the one that's right on the floor. I was in there, just in my shorts, and I woke up about midnight or so, and it was hot water that was splattering on me, splattering on my face, and just hot water on my chest, my stomach. Then I realized that I wasn't in a dream. Looking up there and this guy is standing there urinating on me. He wasn't sleepwalking, He was one of the local squadron drunks. And I pushed this guy and he went staggering on down there still urinating. So that was my introduction, and I thought to myself, "I wonder how long I'm gonna be able to put up with this."**

RWBY and NP immediately gagged at the story, while the boys simply groaned as if they were the drunk sailor.

 **Narrator: Now Hoff is in McClusky's squadron, and they're in for a surprise. When McClusky's bombers reach the point where the Japanese Carriers are supposed to be, They see nothing but empty ocean.**

 **Hoff: We got out there, and the sun was shining, there was a few scattered clouds around, but you could see for a long ways and there was nothing, absolutely nothing in the water.**

 **Narrator: The Dive Bombers are unaware that the Japanese fleet has changed course toward the northeast, heading not toward Midway but for the real prize, Enterprise and her sister carriers. McClusky faces a dilemma. If he keeps going, his squad will run out of fuel.**

 **Hoff: We were getting right about the end to where if we had to continue to fly with a bomb load like this, we're gonna have difficulty getting back. It was gonna be close.**

 **Narrator: If he doesn't turn back soon, his men will probably have to ditch in the ocean, with no guarantee of rescue. On the other hand, the enemy can't be too far away. And the damage his air group could do to those carriers might save a lot of American lives in the long run.**

 **Narrator: McClusky makes a gutsy choice. He keeps going, risking a crash landing for his entire crew for a chance to find the enemy and destroy him.**

"Why didn't he turn back? He should be saving lives?" Ironwood asked Enterprise concerned.

"Calculation risks, but you'll know soon." Enterprise told him.

 **9:55AM**

 **Narrator: And the decision soon pays off. Within minutes, McClusky spots a tiny white wake in the ocean below.**

 **Hoff: I saw McClusky point out to the side and I looked down there, and all I could see was what looked like a little tiny miniature ship down in the water.**

 **Narrator: It's the Japanese Destroyer Arashi, the vessel that had been stalking the submarine Nautilus. It has given up its search and is now powering back to the fleet.**

Nora smiled.

"See, I told you Nora." Ren said happily.

 **Hoff: And that ship was not zigzagging. It was going at what they call flank speed which means a big bunch of water coming up behind it. They were doing 35 knots or more, and he was heading straight.**

"Oh" Ironwood now understanding,

"See What I mean Ironwood. American pilots knew the risk, but let's keep those questions for later" Enterprise answered him. Ironwood nodded for later questions.

 **Parshall: McClusky wisely decided that, "If I just follow this ship back, he'll probably take me back to the Japanese Carrier Task Force."**

 **Narrator: McClusky changes course and tails the Arashi. If the Enterprise flyers can keep from running out of gas, they may hit paydirt.**

 **Narrator: The Arashi points directly at the target. But before McClusky gets there, another attack begins. The Japanese Carriers are hit by bombers.**

 **10:15AM**

 **Pilot Harry Corl and rear-seat gunner Lloyd Childers buzz in with 13 other TBDs to drop their payloads. But Japanese Zeros intercept them in an instant.**

* * *

 **Japanese Zero: Mitsubishi A6M Fighter**

 **Top Speed: 330 MPH**

 **Rate of Climb: 3,100 feet per minute**

 **2-20mm cannons**

 **2-7.7mm Machine Guns in the engine cowling**

* * *

 **Narrator: Zeroes have a top speed of of 330 miles per hour, a rate of climb of 3,100 feet per minute, and two 20-millimeter cannons in the wings. To make this agile predator even more lethal, there are two 7.7-millimeter machine guns in the engine cowling.**

The room was now understanding the dangers the Zero fighter had as Ruby turned to Enterprise.

"That was what you were fighting? No wonder the Devastators were losing."

Even Winter nodded her head. "These Zeroes have you outmatched in this, Ms Enterprise, Surely you had something to combat this foe."

Enterprise nodded but Northampton beat her to the punch. "When we entered, we were not ready to fight. Give it time. You'll see what we did to beat the Zero."

 **Childers: There was a Zero coming to us head on. And he came right in a real steep bank over us. So I wanted to get a burst in, but I pressed the trigger, gun was still on safety, it didn't fire. So I corrected that situation very quickly because there were several other Zeroes in the area. And the best description that I can think of, of what it looked like, was a bunch of bees attacking us.**

 **Narrator: Japanese Zero pilots are talented and disciplined flyers with years of experience. Twenty one-year old Lloyd Childers struggles to outgun some of the most skilled aerial warriors the world has ever seen. And being a rear seat gunner isn't easy.**

"I do not wish to say anything offensive, Ms Enterprise, but I do have to admire the Japanese. They're trained very much like professional huntsmans and huntresses." Ozpin stated. Enterprise nodded. "Believe me Headmaster. I have seen first hand of what the Japs can do and still bear the scars."

 **Pietruszewski: It's really difficult to figure out where to shoot. You're sitting backwards and you're trying to shoot a moving target, from a moving target.**

 **Narrator: A gunner aims his weapon visually, using "Dead Reckoning," without the aid of electronics. So he must lead the target, aim in front of it, like a hunter shooting a bird. The gunners and bombers are brave, but doomed. For the third time today, American torpedo planes begin to fall from the sky.**

 **Childers: Harry Corl said "Look at the Skipper! Look at the Skipper!" and I turned around to look and-Then I was looking right in the face of my boss, the Chief Radioman, and the plane was in flames. And I was looking at the Chief's eyes. At first, his expression was "What's going on?" Question mark. And then-Fear. He had figured it out. The airplane was burning furiously. We were obviously flying very, very low. And then the Skipper's airplane hit the water.**

 **Narrator: As a rear-seat gunner, Childers is facing the back of the plane, so he can shoot at Zeroes attacking from behind. The Japanese fighter planes normally swoop down from above, so he's scanning upward. But he soon gets a surprise from the opposite direction. One hundred and 80 degrees below Childers' aim, an enemy plane is closing in for the kill.**

 **Childers: I looked down, and the hair stood up on the back of my neck.**

 **Narrator: In an instant, the enemy has climbed to Childers' level.**

 **Childers: Here's the Zero, slowed down to 80 knots behind us, bobbling a little bit. He's out of ammo and he is trying to cut our tail off with his prop.**

 **Narrator: Childers can't just open up wildly, because he'll shoot the stabilizers off his own plane. He takes care aim though his machine guns "Pipper," or sight.**

"Come on, Gunner." Winter breathed. "Aim carefully."

Qrow looked at her, but instead of teasing her, he too was watching the intense showdown. 'Come on, Kid, kick that Jap's ass.'

 **Childers: I had the piper below our horizontal stabilizer, and using the Japanese pilot's face as a target, I pushed the trigger. And he disappeared.**

 **Narrator: But Lloyd Childers' 21st birthday is far from over. Another wave of Zeros is coming at him.**

 **Childers: I was shooting at the attacking Zeros, when I felt that I was hit in the leg. And I thought it was one bullet that hit me, but actually it was two, in the fleshy part of my thigh. That was a surprise. For some reason, I didn't expect it. Also, I was surprised because it didn't hurt.**

 **Narrator: Moments later, Childers is hit yet again. This time, just above the ankle in the other leg. This wound is painful, but the young man keeps up his fire at the enemy.**

 **Narrator: The Yorktown Torpedo Bombers score no hits. Most are shot down before they even get close enough to drop their torpedoes. The score? The Japanese have shot down 25 planes. Americans: none. But the Yorktown's disastrous attack inadvertently brings a lucky turn of events for the Americans.**

"Qum damn, I can't describe it anymore" said Qrow.

"A lot of your men are being killed Miss. Enterprise" Ironwood told the Carrier. "As much as I hate to say it, you should have trained them better to go up against the Imperial Navy."

 **Parshall: The Japanese fighters were focusing on an incoming torpedo attack from VT-3, Yorktown's Torpedo Squadron, and were forgetting to look around them to see if there were additional attacks coming in.**

Everyone held their breath for a miracle. Ruby held her cape close, the anticipation killing her.

 **Narrator: The Zeros have temporarily left the Japanese Carriers without air cover. And at just that point, Wade McClusky and his Enterprise dive bombers appear on the horizon, like the Cavalry riding to the attack. McClusky has followed the Japanese destroyer Arashi directly to the big prize: The Japanese Carrier Fleet. This is the moment bomber pilot Dusty Kleiss recognizes his target. The Kaga.**

"Finally, we're all caught up!" Yang cheered.

 **Kleiss: And I can see these two great big ships, you know, that was closest to us, and then a smaller one that was farthest away. The two ones closest had to be the Akagi and the Kaga,**

 **Narrator: Lieutenant Commander McClusky immediately orders an attack, giving instructions for the air group to split in two, with one squadron attacking the Kaga, and the other attacking the Akagi.**

 **Morgan: When they sticked forward and nosed over, and they looked down on the Japanese fleet, it had to have been an incredible feeling.**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for America's counterpunch.

 **Kleiss: And they were headed directly into the wind. Boy, that's the perfect place to make an aiming spot on ships.**

 **Narrator: Heading into the wind helps a bomber and bomb stay on course. A crosswind can alter the trajectory of both. The Air Group begins its dive. But there's confusion, initially. Everyone goes for the same ship at first, the Kaga.**

 **Hoff: We almost had some mid-air collisions because we had two squadrons that were both starting to try to dive on the same Aircraft Carrier.**

 **Narrator: Fortunately, one of the squadron commanders, Dick Best, alertly recognizes the error and breaks off with two other planes to attack the Akagi. At the same time, back with the main bombing group diving on the Kaga, confusion has caused the pilot of Donald Hoff's plane, James Dexter, to dive his bomber at a much steeper angle than he intended.**

Everyone stared stunned at the sheer drop.

"Come on Dexter! Realign yourself!" Ironwood growled.

"Talk about getting the "drop" on them eh, eh?" Yang made a pun.

Everyone groaned, even Ozpin.

 **Hoff: Rather than angling straight down in a 70 or 80-degree dive, he ended up over on his back so he was over 90-degrees.**

 **Narrator: Hoff is pinned to his seat, diving backwards at more than 90-degrees when his ammunition belts begin to fall out of the plane.**

"That's dangerous" Winter said concerned.

"He should have secured those belts before he flew." Ironwood growled.

 **Hoff: They started to come out of the can just like a big old snake. And I couldn't do anything with the guns, but hang on to 'em because you don't want to have a thousand round ammunition belt hanging out the back of the plane as you're diving. This could be a disaster.**

 **Narrator: Hoff's pilot drop's his bomb and pulls up steeply, bringing the ammo belts back into the plane. Unfortunately, the pilot's bomb has missed.**

"Dammit," Yang seethed.

"Not to worry, they still have other explosives to use." Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah, so many chances to break their legs" Nora agreed.

 **Narrator: Next in line is Pilot Lewis Hopkins. The Georgian Native is only 23 years old but he dives as steeply as the rest of them, 13,000 feet, straight down.**

 **Lewis A. Hopkins-Pilot-USS Enterprise: It takes about 22 seconds to go from altitude to your drop point. And in that period of time there will be three or four planes in the same dives. So you can see the dives, and you can see the bombs where they were falling. Normally you dropped at 1,500 feet. I think everybody went right down to 1,500 feet.**

 **Narrator: Radiomen/Gunners, like 25 year old Los Angeles native Ed Anderson experience the dive facing backwards.**

"That must be a terrifying experience." Pyrrha said.

"To be going down vertically while facing up, I say it's the very epitome of terror." Ren replied.

 **Edward R. Anderson-Rear seat gunner-USS Enterprise: You're falling pretty fast and you're pulling out a hard pull out. And when you pull out, you're just glued to the seat. You can't move until he straightens out enough.**

 **Kleiss: I watched McClusky and his two wingmen drop their bomb. They missed. And then Earl Gallagher was the next one. It hit direct about, like, 200 feet from the stern of the Kaga. Here was the first fighter plane taking off. Now this 500 pounder landed smack, right on top of it and it exploded.**

"Why are your bombs missing the ship?!" Weiss growled frustrated.

"Forget the missed opportunities Weiss-cream. That was some serious accuracy to hit the plane." Yang said in awe.

"The pilots need to focus on where it needs to be not where it's at." Blake observed.

 **Narrator: Next, it is Dusty Kleiss' turn and he's willing to risk his life to hit the target.**

 **Kleiss: I aimed at the big red circle at the front. Now, of course, you don't aim where it is, you aim where it's gonna be. I wanted to make sure I was gonna hit, so I only pulled out of that thing, you know, at a thousand feet; a 9-G pullout to just barely miss hitting the ocean.**

 **Kleiss: It hit just the rear rim of that big red circle. This thing went way, way down below deck.**

Everyone cheered at the hit. "Finally got them!" Nora screamed happily.

Raven nodded in approval. "Despite their cockiness, The Americans are showing how superior they are to the Japanese."

 **Narrator: James Dexter and Don Hoff also pull out very close to the water.**

 **Hoff: I was looking right at the side of the ship. And, of course, there were other planes that had hit. And there were bombs, and explosions, and there was smoke and fire. And about that time, he made a real sharp turn to his left.**

 _ **The plane veered left to avoid hitting a Japanese ship in front of him.**_

"Oh shit!" Qrow becoming concerned about one dive bomber shown heading toward a ship.

"Go up! Go up!" Winter shrieked.

"No! Go to the side!" Raven said. "He's goes up, he's perfect prey to the AA guns."

 **Narrator: Dexter has pulled the sharp left to avoid a Japanese Cruiser up ahead.**

 **Bodette: What they started doing, they started "Jinking," which means that they made a series of movements like this here trying to make it a very difficult target for that Cruiser to hit them.**

 **Narrator: But Dexter and Hoff soon confront a new threat.**

 **Hoff: Suddenly in front of us are these big columns of water that is exploding, coming up in front of us. And, of course, he's zigzagging, and they start zigzagging, and we begin our jinxing again**

Everyone leaned forward in their seats, watching and hoping for Hoff to survive.

 **Narrator: The enemy Cruiser is firing shells out in front of the retreating planes to alert Zeros overhead of their presence. The columns of water caused by the explosions are deadly obstacles.**

 **Hoff: And if you're not watching it, you fly into a column of water and it's just like flying into concrete.**

 **Hoff: About that time, one of those shells hit in the water right below us, and it exploded, and it lifted us right straight up in the air about, oh, 40 or 50 feet.**

They all breathed a sigh of relief though Qrow simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Ya got lucky, Hoff." He replied

"Luck has always been in Enterprise's name" Northampton spoke.

 **Narrator: Even so, Dexter and Hoff manage to escape unscathed. The other pilots also make it clear without serious mishap. USS Enterprise is still 150 miles ahead of them.**

"I hope they'll make it" Ruby said concerned.

"They'll make it Rubes. Trust me." Yang said hugging her sister.

 **Hopkins: Now, the question was, do we have enough gas to make it back to the ship?**

 **Narrator: The victors have hit hard, but they may not survive the return, and there's one more Japanese Carrier out there, preparing for an attack.**

 **Narrator: June 4, 1942, The Battle of Midway. Enterprise's first attack on the Japanese fleet is breathtaking. The outnumbered flyers of Enterprise have wreaked havoc on the Imperial Aircraft Carriers.**

"Oh yeah, that's what you get." Yang boasted. Ruby raised her cookie in the air as if it were a score card, while Blake simply smiled and Weiss remained expressionless.

 **Parshall: Kaga has been hit by the better part of two dive bomber squadrons from Enterprise and she is utterly demolished. She is left burning from stem to stern, almost instantaneously, with a very heavy loss of life.**

 **Parshall: Akagi takes longer to brew up but I'd eventually consumed by the same sort of catastrophic fires that are also consuming her sister, Kaga.**

 **Narrator: And while Enterprise's bombers are tearing up these two, a third carrier, Soryu, some five miles northeast, has also fallen victim to the strike. Dive Bombers from USS Yorktown have ravaged her.**

 **Parshall: They end up singling out the Carrier Soryu, and hitting her three times with 1,000-pound bombs, and turned her into a floating wreck as well.**

 **Narrator: twenty miles away, Dusty Kleiss feels it's now safe to take a look back at the results of his squadron's attack.**

 **Bodette: He could look back and he could see the three big balls of fire. There were the three Japanese ships that were on fire. And as he was looking back, all of a sudden, one of those ships actually exploded. Must have hit the munitions that was aboard the ship. A huge mushroom cloud came up and over the top.**

"Another day…" Winter began.

"...Another successful operation." Ironwood finished.

"Great work boys!" Qrow applauded.

 **Narrator: The surviving dive bombers are ecstatic with their success, but they are still in harm's way. They must make it free of the kill zone. The air is filled with angry Zeros that have just lost their home carriers. They're desperate and they are dangerous. Bomber pilot Hopkins checks to see whether his backseat partner is still okay. Ed Anderson gives the thumbs up. The SBD rear seat gunners have their work cut out for them. And this leads to some remarkable personal actions.**

"Damn, they look pissed" Qrow said,

"Oh, no they're angry." Ruby pulled down her hood.

Yang eyes turns red "I hope they make it and go back up kick their-uh, butt!" She said not wanting to say a bad words next to Ruby.

 **Bodette: This rear seat gunner, he was firing his machine gun and it broke loose from its mount. So he actually had to man-handle it like it was a shotgun. He was a little guy, so, most of the time he couldn't carry it by himself to get it to his airplane. But uh, I know from personal experience, you can do some amazing things when you're scared.**

"Yeah! Rambo that gun!" Yang cheered.

"I wish I could see it. It would've been nice to see a small person holding a twin barrel like that." Winter said amused.

 **Narrator: But no extraordinary physical effort can save rear-seat gunner Bruno Gaido and his pilot Frank O'Flaherty. This aircrew will pay a high price for the morning's accomplishments. As the buzzing Japanese counterattack ferociously, bullets from the guns of the Zeros perforate the fuel tanks on O'Flaherty and Gaido's plane. Fuel leakage eventually causes the duo to ditch in the ocean. They survive the crash, but they're discovered by the Japanese and fished from the water by an enemy warship. The Japanese crew isn't happy about the loss of three of the Imperial Navy's Aircraft Carriers. Now there's only one Japanese carrier left, The Hiryu.**

 **Hiryu remains untouched by the mornings attack from Yorktown torpedo bombers, and now she wants revenge. Now a Japanese scout plane has just informed Hiryu of the whereabouts of USS Enterprise and her sister warships.**

 **Just before 11 AM, Hiryu launches its bombers; A retaliatory strike. Two squadrons of Val dive bombers, each carrying 550 pounds of explosives, head for their targets. Navigation is simple for them. They simply trail some of the returning American bombers back to their U.S Carrier group.**

 **It's quiet at Mid-Day, near Enterprise and her Task Force. Then a faint humming sound develops in the far distance. It grows louder, gradually becoming an ominous roar. Three miles and 180-degrees to the rear, the attack planes close in. The first line of defense are the destroyer anti-aircraft guns. If the enemy bombers get through that, they become targets for the Enterprise Wildcats, circling the sky to shoot down bombers before they can drop their payloads.**

 **Aboard USS Enterprise, Ship's Bugler James Barnhill watches Enterprise fighter aircraft rush to intercept the enemy attackers.**

"I'll admit they're not bad. They're protecting their Carriers quite well." Raven thought out loud.

"But they miss one!" Weiss counters.

 **Barnhill: All I could see was Japanese planes coming in after us, and our guns, and our planes going out, like a shield, and keeping 'em away from the Enterprise.**

 **Narrator: The first American carrier that lands in the Hiryu bombers' sights is USS Yorktown. Some of the enemy planes make it through the ship's defenses…**

 _ **A dive bomber from high up begins to dive down, AA guns firing at it trying to shoot it down but to no avail. The Japanese plane drops it's bomb and flies away as the explosive screams all the way down and explodes on impact into Yorktown.**_

 **...And three bombs make direct hits on Yorktown's flight deck. One bomb kill 17 gunners and tears a 10-foot square hole in the center of the flight deck. Another bomb drilled its way through to the base of the smokestack before exploding and extinguishing the boilers. Multiple fire erupt.**

 **American carrier flight decks in World War 2 have a top layer of wooden planks. It is a way to lighten the weight of of the overall ship, but the wooden surface compounds the danger when fires erupt. But the Yorktown damage control crew leaps into action, unreeling hoses and dousing burning surfaces with extinguishing foam.**

Everyone was surprised by the speed of the crew.

"They seems to be doing everything it takes to save Yorktown." Ironwood declared.

"Maybe, but I am more concerned with the decks being wooden." Glynda stated.

"You forget Glynda. From what we've seen, The Japanese seem to have wooden decks too." Ozpin pointed out.

 **Kleiss: And they patched a hole in the deck; They got their boilers working again.**

 **Narrator: A couple hours later, the fire is completely extinguished. The hole in the deck is patched, and Yorktown is back underway at 19 knots.**

"They did good job repairing her quickly" Ironwood said, impressed.

 **But her new lease on life is cut short. At mid-afternoon, a second wave of bombers arrives from the Hiryu. These carry torpedoes. Again, they reach Yorktown first. But since the vessel is no longer burning and has been patched so quickly, they believe it is a different carrier.**

 **Five bombers make it through intense anti-aircraft fire and drop their torpedoes. Two of the torpedoes score direct hits on Yorktown's port side.**

 **Again, the fires are extinguished, but this time, the damage is too severe to be repaired quickly. The listing deck is a serious problem for Yorktown's fliers. One aircrew that must bypass Yorktown is wounded rear-seat gunner Lloyd Childers and his pilot Harry Corl.**

"So much for saving her." Ironwood said sadly.

"She's a warship, sir." Winter said. "I would think she would be happy to go out like this."

"What's listing?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Listing is when the ship is tilted to the side. In this case, Yorktown can operate planes on her deck without risking them sliding off the side." The heiress explained.

 **Childers: We came back to the Yorktown, and looking at it, noticed immediately there was about a 30-degree list. And she was dead in the water.**

 **Narrator: The angle means the Yorktown's aircraft had place to land. Childers and Corl buzz the deck desperately seeking a safe landing. Childers' brother Wayne is on deck. He fears his brother's foreboding from this morning has come had come true as his plane buzzes past. Wayne waved to show that he was okay, running the whole length of the ship, trying to get his brother to wave back. There is no response. Badly wounded in both legs, a bullet lodged just above his right ankle, the young gunner has lost an alarming amount of blood. And is struggling to remain conscious. His brother can't tell if he's alive or dead.**

 **Childers: I had my head down. And when I straightened up, I'd start to pass out so I didn't look up very often. I was keeping down like this, and that's why I didn't wave, but I did look.**

 **Narrator: There's only one hope for the stranded flyovers of Yorktown: The deck of Enterprise.**

"Enterprise to the rescue!" Nora sang.

Everyone smiled. Even Raven sported a small grin.

 **Now the Big E does double duty: Home base for her planes and those of Yorktown. But Childers torpedo bomber is badly damaged. They are forced to ditch in the ocean within sight of of the carriers. A relieved Wayne Childers can see his brother is safe as he is fished out of the water. Lloyd Childers began the day thinking it would be his last. In fact, it has been one of the most successful days in the fleet's history—so far.**

 **But there's one more carrier out there and attacks from her bombers must be put to a stop.**

"Yeah! Avenge Yorktown!" Nora jumped up screaming.

"Destroy them Girl!" Yang jumped up too.

"Make them pay." Pyrrha said politely

"The kids are eating this up." Ironwood turned to Ozpin.

The headmaster smiled. "They see a hero in Ms Enterprise, James. She proving to be quite the role model."

 **3:50PM**

 **Narrator: Enterprise launches her squadrons for a final run. The goal: the carrier Hiryu, the enemy vessel that has mortally wounded Yorktown and some of the pilots carry a grudge.**

 **Parshall: its a composite group from Yorktown flyovers being launched from the Enterprise, and the Enterprise's own fliers that discover the Hiryu Later in the afternoon.**

 **5:00PM**

 **Narrator: After more than an hour in the air, the dive bombers from Enterprise and Yorktown come in range of Hiryu. Pilot Earl Gallaher is leading this attack. He plunges toward the carrier.**

 **Kleiss: Just as he drops his bomb, the Hiryu made a tight turn, you know, like this thing. And so his bomb landed exactly right where it should be, you know, if the ship didn't make that tight turn. So I made these corrections to hit the bow.**

 **Narrator: when Kleiss dives, he doesn't make the same mistake. It's a direct hit.**

"For Yorktown!" Everyone cheerfully much surprisingly to Enterprise, Cruisers and Spence.

 **Kleiss: it just took that front end of the Hiryu like a taco, it just rolled it back on top of itself. And of course made that ship totally useless.**

"Be happy your sister is back" Summer spoke with a smile,

Enterprise smile back "Thank you Summer"

 **Narrator: The bow of Hiryu is town apart. Fires spread below decks. The Japanese Navy chooses to sink her. Admiral Yamamoto's plan to trap the American carriers has backfired spectacularly. In a single battle, four Japanese carriers are sunk. One Cruiser is scuttled, 228 Japanese aircraft destroyed, and 3,000 Japanese sailors and crewmen are killed.**

 **Although the American losses include one destroyer and the Carrier Yorktown, it is the most surprising victory in the annals of U.S naval warfare. Yamamoto is forced to call off the attempted invasion of Midway. Twenty-four hours after the battle, there is still one American floating alone in the sea.**

"Oh no, I forgot about him!" Ruby gasped.

Ensign George Gay was shot down in the first attack and has kept himself afloat as the battle waged around him. He is finally fished out of the water by a float plane. Gay is taken back to Enterprise where he soon tracks down fellow torpedo bomber crewman Lloyd Childers recovering in sick bay.

 **Childers: He didn't know me. The reason he came down at first was because he heard there was a kid down there from a torpedo squadron, and he thought maybe from my squadron. So he came down and find me as quickly as he could.**

 **Narrator: The two survivors become friends.**

The group smiled at the result.

 **Childers: George Gay came down every day to visit with me and talk with me. And he told me exactly what happened, everything from beginning to end.**

 **Narrator: Word comes later that rear-seat gunner Bruno Gaido and his pilot Frank O'Flaherty were not so fortunate. The two men are interrogated aboard the Japanese destroyer Makigumo. Angered by their crushing defeat, the Japanese crewmen aboard Makigumo bind Gaido and O'Flaherty with ropes, tie weights to their feet and toss them overboard to drown.**

Everyone gasped. "That's atrocious" Winter growled.

Enterprise nodded. "Unfortunately it's war. By the end though, most of them faced war crimes"

"Any of them get a death penalty" Weiss asked.

"Some, especially the ones who did the worst things unimaginable to your eyes."

Weiss nod with satisfaction.

 **Narrator: Back aboard Enterprise, bomber pilot Dusty Kleiss discovers the fate of his best friend, torpedo bomber Tom Eversole.**

 **Kleiss: He didn't come back. AND—well, if there's any saints in heaven, he's up there now.**

 **Narrator: For the fortunate men who survive the battle, the experience creates a connection unlike any other.**

 **Pietruszewski: When you serve time in a military unit, you forge a bond that lasts for life. You get to this level of camaraderie that, I think, your average civilian just can't really understand.**

 **Bodette: you lose your sense of self. It's not about you. It's about the bigger picture. It's about the unit, it's about your buddies.**

 **Narrator: Pilot Lewis Hopkins and his rear-seat gunner Ed Anderson faced death in the attack that brought down the Kaga. But they lost touch after the war.**

 **Narrator: when our producers contacted them, each was surprised the other was alive. Now after 65 years of separation, the two men are about to meet for the first time since they fought side by side.**

 _ **Hopkins waits as the the SUV drives up and parks in front of him. The passenger door opens and Ed Anderson steps out. "I've been waiting for this. It's been a long time. " Hopkins smiled. Anderson chuckled and held out his hand for Hopkins to shake. "By George. They kept you out there a long time."**_

 _ **The two men embrace, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze. "Wonderful to see you." Hopkins said firmly holding Anderson's shoulder. The WW2 Gunner couldn't smile anymore than he was. "Good to see you too."**_

Everyone is smiling at the senses. Enterprise never felt so proud of her crew.

"Aww, Weiss, we could always be best friends forever" Ruby hugging Weiss,

"Stop touching me you dolt!" Weiss blushing.

Summer smiled on them but notice Spence was watching with a sad look. Standing up, she walked over and picked up Spence. The Cruisers and Carrier saw Summer's action as she picked up the Destroyer who squeaked in surprise as the Older Rose sat back on the couch, and began to comb the destroyer's pink hair.

 **Narrator: Aging warriors. Bonded souls. Eternally linked by the brave deed of their youth.**

 _ **Hopkins and Anderson looked through a scrapbook of old photos and remember their younger days. "Some of those fellows never made it home, you know?" Hopkins nodded his head. "Yep" Anderson turns the page. "We were one of the luckies."**_

 _ **The music and scene ends with a black and white picture of a young Anderson and Hopkins posing for a picture in their fight gear before showing Bruno Gaido and finally Tom Eversole.**_

Oz thought back to the Huntsman and Huntress in the past. The Americans shown serving on Enterprise were like them, willing to die to protect humanity. Maybe the two worlds weren't so different after all.

 **Narrator: The epic clash of Midway island changed the face of the Pacific War. It proved America could not only fight back, it could win. The Japanese Navy has faced tremendous loss. They sent their finest fighters, and failed.**

 **Kleiss: Hundreds, hundreds of them were their super, very, very best pilots and they never recovered.**

 **Morgan: The Japanese don't possess the capability of replacing those assets, whereas the sleeping giant sitting back in North America was just getting started.**

"And now we get to see the disadvantage of the two nations." Winter smirked.

"Japan made a huge mistake. They chose to fight an enemy with almost unlimited resources." Raven sat back, smiling,

"Never underestimate the Japanese Rae." Summer turned to her former teammate who scowled at the nickname. "They may be small, but they did bloodied the American in the beginning stages of the war."

 **Narrator: Admiral Yamamoto and the Japanese high Command are shaken. They have awoken the giant and felt its wrath. In his headquarters at Pearl Harbor, Admiral Nimitz can admire the results of Enterprise's work at Midway. Code breakers have bad news. The Japanese intend a new assault with its eventual goal the invasion and occupation of Australia. Enterprise gets new orders: head off the Imperial Navy and stop her. The location is an island called Guadalcanal. Enterprise is about to get her Baptism of Fire.**

The shipgirls shivered. They remembered the nightmare of the infamous Iron Bottom Sound, the water graveyard of their souls.

"What's wrong" Ozpin asked concerned. Everyone turn to look at the Ship girls.

"Guadalcanal. It's the one place that continues to haunt us. It's where most of us have died." replied Chicago.

The group opened their mouth to ask what she meant, but Enterprise stopped them.

"You'll know soon" she said.


	6. Situation developing

**_Cast:_**

 _Ruby,_

 _Weiss,_

 _Blake,_

 _Yang_

 _Nora,_

 _Pyrrha,_

 _Ren_

 _Ozpin_

 _James Ironwood_

 _Glynda Goodwitch_

 _Qrow Brawnen_

 _Raven Brawnen_

 _Summer Rose_

 _Winter Schnee_

 ** _Shipgirls:_**

 _Enterprise-U.S Navy Aircraft Carrier_

 _Spence-U.S Navy Destroyer_

 _Northampton-U.S Navy Cruiser_

 _Chicago-U.S Navy Cruiser_

* * *

 **Hey guys. So this is a short chapter but bear with us, we are doing a complete overhaul, replacing characters, readjusting accents, and other stuff, this is just a short intermission until we finish with the whole story. You will know once the next chapter comes out.**

 **I stress this a lot but it's necessary. I am looking for ideas. Things to help drive this along. Enemies, plots I could it in,**

 **There is also the factor that there are some characters not in the game that I placed in. So I am hereby referring to you guys on their looks, personalities, likes, dislikes, strengths weekends, armaments. Etc.**

 **These go for:**

 ** _New Mexico._**

 ** _Yamato_**

 ** _Montana_**

 ** _Musashi_**

 **Others will be announced.**

 **In the meantime, enjoy.**

* * *

"Well we made it" said an excited Javelin, as Unicorn, Laffey, and Ayanami walked out of an open Cargo Door. The Light Carrier and the three Destroyers began looking around before setting their sights onto Beacon.

Javelin had short purple hair with the small crown. Her eyes were green and she wore a white dress with a purple short skirt,

Laffey had light long purple hair in a twin ponytail with fake rabbit ears. Her eyes were red and she was wearing a light purple sweater with a short white shirt and red skirt with long white socks,

Ayanami had blonde hair in a single ponytail with twin antenna sticking out. Her eyes were carmel and was wearing a short sailor uniform that showed her well toned stomach with a short blue skirt with long white socks and carrying her sword on her lower back.

Unicorn had long violet hair flowing freely in the wind. she wore a long white dress with white stockings and had big lilac eyes. In her arms rested Ugean, her plushy-like unicorn.

The four girls were not supposed to be at Beacon, however boredom had been their weakness and now here the four were; taking in the sight of the academy with wide eyes.

"I...It's like a castle!" Unicorn said with awe. "Let's go explore!"

"I don't know, Unicorn," Ayanami hesitated. "We are not supposed to be here. What if we get caught?"

"Relax." Laffey brushed off her concern. "If we do, we then rush out! Look, Laffey wanna explore and now we have a whole castle to do so. Where's your sense of adventure!"

Ayanami opened her mouth but then closed it as Javelin, Unicorn, and Laffey walked forward. Not wanting to be left behind, Ayanami ran to catch up. The girls snuck into the academy though the front door, checking the hallways for any one in sight, it was quiet, making them relax a bit until a voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"What are you children doing here"

The girls turned to see a tall man with green hair and round spectacles staring at them, Laffey remained silent while Unicorn and Javelin screamed in surprised, but Ayanami was the first to react.

She bolted away from the teacher, leaving her two destroyers and carrier to the mercy of the Teacher...or so she thought. The next thing she knew, Laffey was running past her. She turned around and saw Javelin right behind her, as well as Unicorn on top of Ugean as the teacher ran after them and was astoundingly keeping up with them.

"Children, Wait!" The teacher called out as the chase continued.

"He's gaining on us" Javelin screamed. The four ran around a corner when Laffey then took a chance and grabbed her three fellow ship girls and slammed into a nearby door. The teacher chasing them sped by unaware of the destroyer's deception.

Javelin blew a sigh of relief and looked up only to meet a barrel of a pistol pointed at her, and behind it, the angry face of Enterprise.

"Uh." The destroyer was dumbstruck as Northampton and Chicago lower their pistols but kept their disappointed expressions on their faces. "H...Hello there Enterprise."

Seeing Unicorn tightly holding Ugean, Enterprise lowered her pistol, holstering it and lightly hugged the terrified light carrier before turning her attention to the destroyers "Explanation! Now!"

* * *

 **92 miles away...**

Across the sea sailed twelve ships toward their objective. Yamato, Montana, Bismarck and Warspite steamed silently as their Destroyers escorts , Maury, and Z23 sailed next to them while the Cruisers, Atlanta, San Diego, Takao, Myoko, Prinz Eugen, and York sailed farther out, scanning for any threats to the Task Force.

They were on there way to a small village named Brownsboro, a heavily racially divided area in a bit of trouble. Bismarck commanded the Battleships and destroyers while Prinz Eugen led the Cruisers.

TF Dunkirk as it was called was divided into two parts: Alpha consisting of Bismarck's group, while Bravo was behind a few hours consisting of Carriers Zuikaku, Ark Royal and their escorts, Destroyers Uzuki, and Amazon.

As of that moment, the Task Force had no idea what sort of trouble Brownsboro was in. However all thoughts and small talk ceased as the Sakura Empire leader, IJN Nagato came on their radio.

"Listen up." She started. "As of 6 hours ago, The settlement of Brownsboro had received word of an incursion bearing down on them. According to reports dating back to six weeks, the settlement has been seeing attacks increase with groups of Grimm numbering from 15 to 25. This latest one is numbering more than 75."

The girls looked at one another in surprised.

75?

As they were looking at one another, Bismarck put her fingers to her chin. While it sounded unbelievable, these attacks seemed to feel more coordinated than just random.

Nagato continued. "We has reports of various types ranging from Beowolves to Goliaths. The settlement is mostly made up of Faunus while many of the humans are upper class and very few. That change when all human settlers evacuated in a bullhead when news broke out about the mass horde. Due to their influence, no other bullhead is scheduled to arrive there. The remaining Faunus are trapped and have nowhere to go."

The Fleet-Girls narrowed their eyes. That was low blow for the human settlers to just leave their Faunus counterparts behind. It brought much hated memories from the war.

"This is your mission." Nagato related. "Dunkirk-Alpha will form a firing line in your vessel forms and engage the Grimm by shelling the shore where they will be located. Dunkirk-Bravo will move into the town and begin evacuations of the settlement with bullheads enroute from Vale, by Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood. Once that is complete, Alpha will escort Bravo out of the area and the entire naval force will sail back to Vale City. Mission time from Initial engagement to egress will be no longer than 4 hours."

The girls nodded. A sound and logical plan, hold the Grimm till the Faunus are evacuated than haul ass back. Simple enough.

"Now originally, I had requested to the Commander to have Bravo handle the evac on their own," Nagato sighed. "but Ozpin, in all his wisdom decided against this. They believe we will spook the residence alone. So in order to have a friendly and healthy relationship, a detachment of Atlas soldiers and Vale Militiamen will be onboard Ark Royal. Zuikaku will provide aerial support with Zeroes and Vals. Questions?"

Montana was calculating in her head about the plan and decided to ask something just in case. "Nagato, Seeing as this is what's to happen if everything goes smoothly, what are our contingencies should Murphy's law come into play."

There was silence on the other end for a moment until Nagato spoke again. "If the plan does not got well, Then all ships will initial a "Hail Mary" as Admiral Arc so elegantly put it. All ships are then free to use any tactics necessary to defend the civilians. The commander wants these people saved. He does not care if you level the entire area to the ground. protect those people."

The ship-girls looked at one another before Bismarck spoke. "Understood Gnäsig Frau Nagato. We'll get it Getan.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Beacon, 2 hours earlier...**

"We're gonna take a 15 minute break" Enterprise announced, after having scolded the four new arrivals for their troubling behavior though she was more lenient toward Unicorn. Everyone nodded with Ruby jumping up. "Me first!"

The little reaper speeds out of the room destined for the restroom. The others begin to stretch and pop their back while Enterprise and her small group still tried to process how Ruby disappeared so fast. Just then, their internal radios sparked to life relaying the information about Task Force Dunkirk enroute to a town called Brownsboro. After listening to the plan and then turning toward her team for a moment, Enterprise then turned to Ozpin. "Headmaster, we need to talk in your office. I believe it is for the best that we involve only General Ironwood and Ms Goodwitch."

Ozpin nodded and walked out with the others while the remaining people stretched out.

"What do you think that was about?" Yang asked. Weiss shook her head. "I have no clue but I have a notion that this is important to the headmaster and Ms E and not to us, so don't get it in your head to eavesdrop."

* * *

 **Headmaster Office**

Rarely is Enterprise astonished by things, but the way the headmaster's office was, she'd be lying if she didn't say she was. it looks like a clock towers inside.

Ozpin then turned to the Carrier and smiled. "Well Ms. Enterprise, what seems the most important discussion we will be having?"

Enterprise cleared her throat and began explaining the situation in Brownsboro. Ozpin's eyes narrowed as she spoke. Ironwood crosses his arms, while Glynda clenched her fists at the acts of the human settlers. When she finished, there was an uncomfortable silence until Ozpin spoke. "Ms. Enterprise is this a serious situation to you?"

"Yes." Enterprise modded. " it has warranted enough trouble to have Commander Arc initiate a rescue."

"Well Ms. Enterprise, I'll be grateful to see this mission come though." Ozpin told her with a nod. "But I must ask that you allow us to help."

Enterprise narrowed her eyes. "Headmaster, I assure you we can handle this on our own."

"We know that." Ironwood interrupted. "but it's to ensure that the civilians do accept your help. Without us, they may freak out and run from you. This way, they know you are assisting Atlas and Vale. I can send some Atlas Bullheads to your Task Force as well as a company of Soldiers."

"And I a few militiamen and huntsmen." Ozpin interjected. Enterprise grimaced at the proposed plan but knowing what the Commander would say, she reluctantly nodded.

"Very well but no funny business" She stated. Ironwood nodded and started making calls, while Glynda shook her head and walked out.

As Enterprise walked away, Ozpin presses a button for the loudspeaker.

"Team CDRL, and Team SSSN. Please come up to the headmasters office immediately."

* * *

"Can I see your sword?" Ruby cutely asked Ayanami as Enterprise entered the room. The shopgirl raised an eyebrow but complied and pulled it out, handing it to Ruby. Enterprise winced as Ruby began firing multiple questions a second at the destroyer. Ayanami looked to her for help, which Enterprise decided to intervene. "Should we resumed the film?"

Ruby returned Ayanami's sword to her as Ironwood and Ozpin entered the room. As everyone took their seats, Enterprise play the film.


	7. Poll is up Don't kill me

AN:

Hey guys.

Sry about the wait. But the good news that we are practically done.

That being said, there are two things.

1) The only thing we are working on are more visual descriptions. Luckily we found someone for that. If he wishes to be known, I'll put his name in the Chapter.

2) There are two polls up. one is Whether or not this should be given a betrayal path, or remain a Reunion type. Only one person has submitted a betrayal. So while we finish up, go and vote. either way, we have both types of story plot ready so we will just place one in and bam! the story continues. The second is the Infamous Shipping poll. I am already regretting this as many of you guys are very passionate about your Ship Girl. lol. NO LOLI! That means shipping with ships like Uzuki, Spence, Unicorn, Etc! We have Ark Royal for that!

Though Im seriously considering putting Sandy on the no go list. I know some want to protect the lord and savior but don't blow up my pm and rant about me not default putting her in the shipping lanes. Seriously.

Ideas or plots can be sent in too. Until then,

Hail Ironblood

Rinter215


End file.
